Medicina y Moda
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Ellos eran de mundo completamente diferente. Un atentado los pone de frente Es una historia trillada pero le vamos a dar mi toque Evil. ¿Qué sucederá con ellos?Drama/Moda/Medicina/Romance/Humor/Extravagancia.
1. Entre la vida y la muerte Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-Entre la vida y la muerte-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Hong Kong-China*****

**-En el Hospital Prince of Wales-**

**-**Buenas noches Dr. Li, la paciente esta anestesiada-

-Gracias Dr. Mantthius-

**-Shaoran POV-**

Mi nombre es Li Shaoran tengo 35 años de edad y soy médico cirujano mi especialización: Neurología, soy el director de mi departamento desde hace 7 años, tengo varios premios en reconocimientos a mis estudios sobre el cerebro humano y varias innovaciones que he mejorado y he investigado con ayuda de mi equipo sobre intervenciones quirúrgicas y experimentos para prevenir, corregir y tratar de curar enfermedades relacionadas con el cerebro humano, que ha mi criterio es una "maquina" perfectamente diseñada y todo un misterio para mí.

Lo usual en mi quirófano era contar un equipo de médicos que iba desde el anestesista , dos enfermeras que manejaban el equipo quirúrgico, mi residente que usualmente era un estudiante que ya había tomado a cargo con anterioridad y que tenía la finalidad de estudiar mi aérea, siempre pedía la asistencia de un cardiólogo y un cirujano general, los estudiantes de medicina y que estaban haciendo su residencia en nuestro Hospital estaban presente en el quirófano por lo general eran 7 de ellos, fuera de los que nos veían en la sala de observación y que seguían mis operaciones.

A parte de ser médico activo era catedrático pero mis clases no eran en una universidad, yo era de la nueva generación de docentes que enseñaba con la práctica, mis estudiantes aprendían mis técnicas en mis operaciones.

Iba empezar a operar a una señora de 45 años que tenía un tumor cerebral y la craneotomía era que eran proceso quirúrgico que me tomaba solo 2 horas, porque dominaba el procedimiento pero cuando tenía que enseñar me tomaba d horas, porque no me limitaba solo a decir que iba hacer sino que empezaba a explicar a mis estudiantes quienes atentamente, escuchaban, algunos tomaban apuntes, otros grababan mis monólogos y yo empezaba hablar, mi aérea me apasionaba tanto y era uno de los mejores de mi aérea porque constantemente me estaba preparando que a ninguno de mis colegas le sorprendía que los residentes se inclinaran por mi especialización o me buscaran, en mis operaciones que hacían casi la mayoría de los residentes iba porque me gustaba enseñar entonces al ver al paciente listo para ser intervenido le dije a los presentes:

La **Craneotomía** es una operación quirúrgica en que parte del cráneo, llamado _colgajo óseo_, se elimina con el fin de acceder al cerebro.

Las Craneotomias son a menudo una operación de emergencia que es realizada en los pacientes que sufren de lesiones cerebrales o de Traumatismo encéfalo craneano (TEC), y también puede permitir a los médicos implantar estimuladores para el tratamiento de Parkinson y epilepsia.

La Craneotomía en humanos usualmente se realiza bajo anestesia general, pero puede también hacerse con el paciente despierto utilizando un anestésico local; el procedimiento general, no implica importantes molestias para el paciente.

En general, una craneotomía estará precedida por una resonancia magnética que proporciona una imagen del cerebro que el cirujano utiliza para planificar la ubicación precisa para la eliminación de hueso y el ángulo apropiado de acceso a las áreas del cerebro.

El _colgajo óseo_ que debe ser eliminado depende en gran medida del tipo de cirugía que se esté realizando.

La mayoría de los pequeños agujeros pueden curar sin dificultad.

En los casos en que grandes partes del cráneo deban ser eliminadas, los cirujanos suelen tratar de mantener al _colgajo óseo _para posteriormente reincorporarlo al cráneo.

En su lugar temporalmente se ubican placas de metal y luego se reintegra intacta la parte del cráneo, momento en el cual se retiran las placas.

Hacía pausa en mi comentario, para ver los monitores y saber que mi paciente estaba estable y que no se me daba complicaciones, siempre era meticuloso y preciso en mis operaciones, me sabía los procesos de memoria pero nunca me confiaba, mis revisiones eran constante me tomaba mi tiempo y aunque parezca fastidioso sabía que mis estudiantes conocían la teoría, pero he aprendido atreves de los años que la mejor forma de enseñar es la repetición indefinida de las bases, ya que el cerebro humano a partir de los 15 años empieza a perder neuronas y es el constante estudio o repetición de la información lo que nos permite recordar, por ende era importante repetir las bases y continuaba parecía que hablaba para mí mismo, pero era para todos los que estaban presentes y atento a la operación que realizaba y dije en voz alta y clara:

**Las razones para realizar el procedimiento usualmente son: **

-Diagnóstico, extirpación o tratamiento de tumores cerebrales

-Clipaje o reparación de un aneurisma

-Extracción de sangre o de coágulos de sangre que se filtran de un vaso sanguíneo

-Extirpación de una malformación arteriovenosa (AVM, por sus siglas en inglés): masa anormal de vasos sanguíneos (arterias y venas)

-Drenaje de abscesos cerebrales: un saco lleno de pus infectado

-Reparación de fracturas craneales

-Reparación de una ruptura de la membrana que recubre el cerebro (duramadre)

-Alivio de presión dentro del cerebro (presión intracraneal) mediante la extirpación de áreas dañadas o hinchadas del cerebro que pueden haber sido provocadas por lesiones traumáticas o por un accidente cerebro-vascular

-Tratamiento de la epilepsia: trastorno neurológico que afecta al cerebro y que hace que las personas sean más susceptibles a tener convulsiones

-Implantación de dispositivos de estimulación para tratar trastornos del movimiento como la enfermedad de Parkinson o la distonía (un tipo de trastorno del movimiento).

Hice una pausa, para contestar algunas preguntas puntuales, por supuesto sin dejar de estar pendiente de mi paciente, luego de contestar las preguntas incluso yo también las hacía, eso me permitía evaluar constantemente a mi equipo pero sobre todo a los "futuros médicos", no quería ser responsable de tener profesionales mediocre sobre todo en mi aérea y continúe explicando:

**Los riesgos del procedimiento,** como con cualquier procedimiento quirúrgico, pueden presentarse complicaciones.

El riesgo de la cirugía cerebral está relacionado con la parte específica del cerebro que la operación afectará.

Por ejemplo, si se opera el área del cerebro que controla el habla, podría afectarse el habla.

Algunas complicaciones más comunes pueden incluir, entre otras, las siguientes:

-Infección

-Hemorragia (sangrado)

-Trombos (formación de coágulos de sangre)

-Neumonía (infección de los pulmones)

-Presión sanguínea inestable

-Convulsiones

-Debilidad muscular

-Hinchazón cerebral

-Pérdida de líquido cefalorraquídeo (el líquido que rodea y amortigua el encéfalo)

-Neumonía (infección de los pulmones)

-Presión sanguínea inestable.

Hice una pausa, para controlar una convulsión de mi paciente que no paso a mayores, la calma y la rapidez era clave a la hora de salvar una vida.

Estaba consciente que de los especialistas en mi aérea, yo era uno de los que más me arriesgaba, puedo decirlo abiertamente que no fueron mis éxitos los que me convirtieron en el médico que soy ahora sino mis fracasos, lo que me llevo a estudios más profundos sobre el cerebro humano y ser mas cuidadoso en mis procedimientos quirúrgicos, continúe la ultima parte de mi explicación que sabía que mis residentes conocían y dije finalmente:

Las siguientes complicaciones adicionales son poco frecuentes y generalmente se relacionan con partes específicas del cerebro, de manera que pueden o no constituir riesgos válidos para algunas personas:

-Problemas de memoria

-Dificultades en el habla

-Parálisis

-Equilibrio o coordinación anormales

-Coma.

Es posible que existan otros riesgos dependiendo de su estado de salud específico

Finalmente la operación término con éxito, siempre era una gran satisfacción para mi como médico salvar una vida.

Podía salir del quirófano, pero siempre me tomaba el tiempo de ver que mi paciente quede instalado como se debe y contestaba todas las preguntas que tenían los residentes incluso varios colegas y enfermeras que estaban conmigo presente en las operaciones que realizaba, por lo general luego de la operación entre contestar las preguntas y dejar instalado a mi paciente en su habitación me tomaba unas tres a cuatro horas más.

Eran muchas preguntas que contestar, sin contar con la explicación que personalmente le daba a los familiares y aprovechaba para hablarle de los cuidados del post-operatorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****De forma paralela*****

Mientras el Dr. Li operaba a su paciente en el centro de convenciones de Hong Kong donde se celebraba la semana de la MODA de Hong Kong y que se exponía colecciones de diseñadores locales como invitados extranjeros en otras palabras reconocidos diseñadores de fama internacional

La conmoción era general, varias modelos y reconocidas figuras del mundo de la MODA y del Espectáculo habían salido con graves herida luego que explotara una "bomba casera" cerca de la pasarela donde se llevaba a cabo la exposición de la nueva línea de trajes de baños para el Verano de la Firma "Hiragizawa".

La supuesta bomba casera era todo menos eso, porque fue una explosión en cadena, el humo, llamas, sirenas, todo era un caos, al llegar las ambulancias para atender a los heridos en conjunto con el cuerpo de bomberos y voluntarios rescatista que llegaban al lugar y varios curiosos, algunos si ayudaron otros no, trasladaron a las víctimas a los hospitales más cercanos, la mayoría termino en el Hospital Prince de Wales que era el más cerca de lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Los doctores del Hospital Prince of Wales de Hong Kong estaban impresionados, no por el número de heridos o muertos que llegaban a su sala de urgencias sino por la cantidad de periodistas que rodeaban el Hospital, sin contar con la cantidad de policías, carro de bomberos, rara vez se presentaba una situación así, Emergencias colapso.

Se dio una alerta general en el Hospital, propio en estos movimientos para disponer de todo el material no solo a nivel humano: Médicos de turnos, residentes, enfermeras, sino de las medicinas, desocupar los quirofanos, las operaciones que no eran tan urgentes se las reprogramaba para el día siguiente, la meta: Salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posible esa noche/madrugada porque ya empezaba amanecer pero se notaba por el ambiente impregnado por el olor de sangre/alcohol que iba ser un día largo y complicado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

Era oficial una sola palabra podía definir mi estado: Exhausto, no lo podía creer, había perdido la noción del tiempo, había pasado una guardia de casi 72 horas y recién me doy cuenta, necesitaba estirar las piernas era una ventaja que mi departamento quede frente al Hospital en el que laboro así que empecé a caminar más que todo por "inercia" mi cuerpo se movía solo y ahora pasaba por la sala de urgencias y por unos segundos me quede perplejo como nunca estaba abarrotada, no sé cómo se me ocurrió salir mi "craneotomía" y venir a urgencias, mala idea, pero era el camino más corto a la puerta principal que daba a mi departamento.

Iba darme la vuelta pero una joven residente que estaba de guardia en Urgencia llamo mi atención y me dijo:

-Doctor Li, que alivio que está en el Hospital, tengo una joven de 22 años con un fuerte hemorragia interna y esta convulsionando-

-¿Qué?- Antes de darme cuenta tenía el historial de la joven en la manos y pude ver como varios médicos trataban de estabilizarla por un segundo me quede perplejo, por el cuadro que veía a través de las persianas y no lo pensé dos veces ante todo salvar una vida era lo más importante para mi sin importar en qué estado este, ingrese a la sala y vi que la había estabilizado, no necesitaba ser "policía" para darme cuenta que ella había sido golpeada porque presentaba parte del cuero cabelludo abierto y de la herida que podía ser mortal.

Fruncí el ceño, esto debía ser rápido sino la íbamos a perder:

-Al Quirófano 4- Fue lo único que dije mientras mis colegas me seguían y solo pude pensar, hasta aquí llego mi leve descanso, iba ser leve porque iba tomarme 2 horas para dormir, luego iba a bañarme, comer algo ligero, trotar y regresar al hospital, pero ya con esta emergencia todo quedo a un lado.

Antes de ingresarla vi que perdía mucha sangre, las gasas que le pusimos en su cabeza estaban completamente empapadas de sangre, mientras la enfermera iba por el tipo de sangre que en estos casos cuando no sabemos que tipo de sangre tiene el paciente buscamos el dador universal O(-), revise sus pupilas estaban dilatadas pude notar el color verde de sus ojos en otra situación me hubiera parecido hermosos pero en este momento lo único que podía notar era que la estábamos perdiendo si no actuábamos rápido.

Ingresábamos al quirófano y nos preparamos para intervenir y no teníamos la certeza con que nos íbamos encontrar o si la paciente iba soporta la operación porque ahora:

-Ella estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- La medicina no es mi aérea, por lo que todo lo escrito es ficción pero he tomado de referencias ciertos documentales para hablar sobre La Craneotomía / El dador Universal lo voy a publicar en mi Facebook por si les interesa, no sé hasta qué punto son reales porque no soy doctora pero me sirvieron para armar este CP.**

**Una vez recuerdo que recibí una crítica muy fuerte por una escena que describí en mi FF: Maldito Accidente-Bendito Accidente donde describí a Sakura como doctora al estilo MC Guiver / para quien no haya visto la serie era un hombre que podía escapar de los peores lugares con herramientas inusuales/ A lo que voy es que la critica que me dieron fue diciéndome que todo era falso y que en la práctica no se da no recuerdo si le conteste al autor pero les dijo por si hay algún médico o estudiante de medicina, todo esto es ficción así que no se hagan mala sangre y disfruten de la lectura y si no es de su agrado no lean el FF así de sencillo. **

**Si me hacen una observación por favor que sea sobre el "argumento" de la historia más no sobre la profesión que uso de los personajes. **

**Es bastante complejo escribir sobre temas que uno no estudia o no conoce, pero escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y me encanta los temas versátiles y dramáticos ese es mi estilo.**

**Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué les pareció el Capítulo?. **

**4.- Para quienes no se hayan dado cuenta este fin de semana estuve enferma por lo que solo me limite actualizar 1CP de todos mis mini-FF. Si puedo no prometo nada en unas tres horas actualizo: Los Antagonistas de Skip Beat. **

**5.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. Entre la vida y la muerte Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-Entre la vida y la muerte-**

**-Parte II-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

Silencio.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el quirófano 4: Eran las respiraciones suaves pero desanimadas de cada médico/enfermera/residente que estaba presente.

El tiempo parecía detenerse.

El cuadro que era familiar se volvía repetir.

Fue cuando una enfermera llamo la atención del Dr. Li y le dijo:

-¿Doctor Li?-

Ninguna persona se animo a decir nada.

La impotencia de haber hecho todo cuando estuvo en sus manos pero al final después de 4 intensas horas de labores, haciendo todo lo "posible e imposible" al final no importo porque se fracaso.

Ya no dependía de ellos, fue cuando el Dr. Li levanto la mirada y vio el reloj digital que estaba en la pared y dijo:

-Hora del deceso 2:00Pm-

Aun con el bisturí en la mano, el silencio era abrumado.

Ninguna persona se movía, hasta que vino una enfermera del exterior y pregunto:

-¿Doctor Li los familiares del paciente….-

-Saldré hablar con ellos, en pocos minutos, no haga comentarios-

Por política, por delicadeza, por responsabilidad cuando el Dr. Li perdía un paciente el daba la noticia, sabía que debía mantener una expresión calmada y después de decir la frase que más odiaba decir en su vida:

-Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en sus manos.

El afrontaba personalmente la pérdida de sus paciente y le daba la noticia a sus familiares.

Su profesionalismo le indicaba que debía ser calmado sin ser frío y distante, pero nunca involucrarse, pero en esos momentos era que él se daba cuenta no importa cuán bueno era en el aérea, cuantas veces el investigue, cuanta dedicación y cuidado pusiera en su quirófano a la hora de operar a un paciente.

Había factores externos que el no podía controlar.

El no era "Dios" ni un ser divino: Omnisciente, Omnipotente que podía evitar o retrasar la muerte.

En esos momentos se daba cuenta lo efímera que era la vida.

Cuando daba la noticia, los cuadros conmovedores se daba ante el de forma natural, el había aprendido a usar un método que se llama P.N.L que es muy usado en ventas.

P.N.L. = Programación Neurolingüística.

Como Neurocirujano que era había aprendió a bloquear los sonidos con el poder de su mente, cuando un paciente moría, el pensaba en algo que le trajera recuerdos agradables en ese momento, dejaba que el familiar llore, grite, algunos incluso se desmayaban, eran los primeros cincos minutos tensos, tétricos, pero como la Muerte era algo tan natural para el, un estado certero al que todo debemos llegar algún día.

Esperaba que el familiar se calme, o saliera alguno que siempre preguntara:

-¿Qué paso?-

El no usaba términos médicos, no tenía sentido en ese caso y lo decía de la forma mas sencilla:

Lo que debía decir es:

-El golpe le rompió la "duramadre", le destrozo el cerebro-

Lo que dijo fue:

-El golpe le partió la cabeza, provocándole una fuerte hemorragia interna, entro en shock no respondió-

Lo que el paciente entendía:

-El golpe la mato-

Luego de eso las residentes o enfermeras de turnos ayudaban a los familiares a que hagan el trámite para llevarse el cadáver o se veía si era donador de órganos pero ese era otro tema.

Un tema muy delicado en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

Sabía que había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos, pero no pude salvarla, sin embargo la impotencia, la amargura, la tristeza de perder un paciente me embargaba, cuando esto pasaba no operaba sino hasta dentro de tres días.

- ¿Por qué me tomaba ese tiempo?.-

Revisaba de nuevo el caso, para ver si realmente se podía haber hecho algo y caso de darse un error no lo volvería hacer en otro caso similar, soy humano cometo errores, pero en mi profesión un error puede ser mortal, ponía mucho cuidado en esa parte.

Después salía del hospital a despejarme me tomaba mi tiempo regresaba con más energías.

Eso si, siempre estaba presente en la entrega del cadáver después de la autopsia, no era parte de mi trabajo pero me sentía responsable hasta cierto punto después de todo ese cadáver en vida había sido mi paciente y merecía el mismo respeto de cuando estaba con vida.

También ayudaba mucho después de una perdida pasar por pediatría, donde estaban los bebes recién nacidos, por genética los hombres no tenemos lo que se llama el "instinto paterno" como el de las mujeres, hice una vez un estudio sobre lo complejo del cerebro femenino y me di cuenta que sus estados de ánimos no son nada más que un producto hormonal, algo que nosotros no pasamos, podría hablar horas del tema pero lo que quiero decir es que era ese tipo de hombres que le gustaban los niños, no tenía hijos, pero si sobrinos y me eran divertidos, mis hermanas, tengo cuatro escandalosas hermanas dicen que es porque no paso con ellos que no veo lo "demonios" que son.

Yo siempre le digo los niños son niños y punto, su des-complicado mundo me fascina, su creatividad me asombra.

Cuando veo un niño me olvido de todo, su inocencia me distrae.

Recuerdo que una vez cometí el error de traer a uno de mis sobrinos al hospital, llamaron mi atención una residente con una preguntas irrelevantes sobre un paciente y mi sobrino se me perdió estado a lado mío, hasta ahora no me explico como se escabullo el pequeño bribón, aunque mantuve la calma estaba aterrado mi hermana Futtie me iba asesinar, después de varias horas de poner el hospital literalmente de cabeza buscándole, Eriol lo encontró en la morgue, yo me preocupe porque pensé:

-Indirectamente le he causado un trauma a mi sobrino.

Porque cometí el error de traerlo al hospital, me sentí responsable, incluso hice planes para que uno de mis colegas que es Psicólogo Infantil lo atienda.

Hasta pensé en usar técnicas de hipnosis con el para que olvidara el recuerdo.

Mi sobrino tenía dos años y le pregunte:

-Hien, este lugar no es para ti. ¿Qué vistes, como te sientes?, salgamos de aquí por favor-

Recuerdo que me miro con sus lindos ojitos color ámbar que son iguales a los mío y me dijo:

-Shhhhh….! …..No hace bula tío, el senol eta domido, ¿Poq ta hacendo fio aqi?-

Eriol y yo sonreímos nerviosos y sacamos al bebe del lugar, decir que lo lleve al centro comercial, al parque de diversiones, al cine, no recuerdo que hice, pero hice todo lo que no hice de niño en un solo día con tal de hacer que el olvide que había estado en la morgue, recuerdo incluso que me traje a cinco colegas del hospital.

Eramos 7 doctores y un niño de dos años, ¿Se imaginaran el espectáculo?, todo con tal de borrarla el posible trauma y que mi hermana se entere del incidente.

Ahora necesitaba algo así para olvidar la perdida de mi paciente, entonces me cambie con calma, me tome mi tiempo y fue cuando pase por a revisar mis pacientes de terapia intensiva, dos de ellos ya había pasado a sus habitaciones, entonces vi a mi tercer paciente y no pude evitar sonreír con cierto alivio y dije en voz alta mientras veía la belleza mortalmente pálida que esta parecía dormida pero realmente había quedo en estado comatoso, pero no era un coma profundo:

-Tú estabas peor que el paciente que perdí hoy pero te salvaste-

Revise sus signos vitales.

Vi sus sueros.

Vi las maquinas que la mantenía controlada o la monitoreaba.

Sonreí por segunda vez y solo pude pensar:

_-"Cuando despierte le diré que el color de sus ojos son hermosos, se parecen a las joyas, me recuerdan a las Esmeraldas"-_

Aun no sabíamos el nombre verdadero de la paciente que llego a urgencias esta madrugada pero en su identificación personal que estaba manchada de sangre decía:

-S_K_...A_mi_y_...

-E_d_...22…

-Nacio_n_...Jap_..._...

-Estado C_i….:S_lt_...

-Tipo_.d...S..AB(+).

Por ahora solo sabía que era una joven de 22 años de hermosos ojos verdes, recordé algo sobre mitología griega/romana y no pude evitar pensar:

_-"La diosa de ojos verdes es Atenea/Minerva pero a ella le queda mejor el termino Venus/Afrodita….Le diré así, Afrodita".-_

_-"Me gustaría que pronto ella despierte, pero eso no va pasar, aun su cerebro esta inflamado estas 72 horas son claves para su recuperación". _

Sonreí por tercera vez esa tarde, y dije en voz alta:

-Perdí un paciente pero he salvado tres con anterioridad y en peores condiciones, es un buen saldo, gracias "Afrodita" me levantes el ánimo-

Salí de la sala, aun tenía todo un día por delante y mucho trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ***Risas Malignas***. No diré nada más. **

**4.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. Conociendo a mi paciente

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-Conociendo a mi paciente-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-En el Hospital Prince of Wales de Hong Kong-**

**-Shaoran POV-**

Rara vez me involucraba con un paciente, pero la joven de ojos verdes llamaba mi atención aun no despertaba, pero me di cuenta que las personas que venía a verla eran "extraños y extravagantes".

Después de varios días de búsqueda vinieron por ella.

Conocí a su "manager": Kerberus Reed un hombre de aspecto imponente, algo amanerado para mi gusto, exagerado en sus gestos pero que se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por la joven.

Era el único que de cierta manera me inspiraba confianza.

-¿Por qué su comentario?-

Porque los pocos días, de ahí conocí a su "hermanastro" y su "padrastro" no lo sé porque, no me agradaban y eso raro en mi nunca juzgo a las personas por la primera impresión pero su mirada hacia la joven era extraña, no quisiera poner mis manos al fuego por ello, pero como el neurocirujano que opero a la joven castaña pude notar cierto malestar cuando les dije que ella se iba recuperar.

El Señor Reed es griego, nació en Grecia pero sus padres son japoneses, forma parte del Grupo Hiragizawa me extraño que el apellido fuera el mismo de mi mejor amigo y le pregunte si eran familiares y me dijo que no, que este Grupo fue fundado por décadas atrás por una condensa inglesa, pero que se fue a vivir a Japón, por lo que me conto este Grupo es fuerte esta en el mundo de los Textiles y la moda es una de sus ramas, incluso tienen revistas, franquicias, entendí muy poco de todo lo que me hablo el "inusual" personaje porque me tenía mareado por como hablaba con sus manos, ósea hablaba pero no dejaba de mover las manos, asumo que es un tip nervioso, aunque yo sutilmente le insinué que ese tipo de tip pueden ser producto de tumor y me ofrecí a realizarle un examen completo pero él se rio y me dijo: Yo soy así, bueno nos centramos en mi paciente, conocí por él las extrañas circunstancia en que se encuentra.

La joven se llama Sakura Amamiya no Sakura Kinomoto como dice su "padrastro": Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hermanastro Ariel Kinomoto.

Detrás de ella hay una fortuna invaluable, pero poco a poco sus socios/familiares han desaparecido de forma misteriosa, es la primera vez que atentan directo a la vida de ella, porque según su manager sus padres la pusieron a su cuidado y el nunca la ha dejado sola, la cuida como su hija, es mayor que ella con quince años creo que tiene más que yo, no entramos en ese detalle, el punto es que la lista de muertes es impresionante y el me dijo: Si le pasa algo a ella, quienes son los beneficiaron son Los Kinomotos los acuso directamente pero no tiene pruebas, a raíz de eso velar por su seguridad es nuestra prioridad, a tal grado que Reed mando a reforzar la seguridad de nuestro hospital.

En resumen: La madre de la joven Nadeshiko Amamiya perdió a su esposo Clow Amamiya en un extraño accidente y en el perecieron su esposo y el hermano menor de la joven paciente, Touya Amamiya el niño tenía 7 años fueron momentos difíciles para ellos, La madre de la joven que era diseñadora de modas y que desde que tuvo a su hija: Sakura la inicio en el mundo del modelaje a temprana edad, prácticamente de bebe, las fotos que me mostro Reed de ella eran impresionantes.

Desde niña sabía posar para las cámaras con naturalidad, años después la madre de la joven se caso con Kinomoto cuando su hija tenía 10 años por ahí viene la historia de esta familia, pero Nadeshiko a pesar de estar enamorada de Kinomoto y aceptar a su hijo: Ariel, puso a su única hija: Sakura a cargo de Reed quien era su primo lejano, guardaespaldas, manager y trataba a la niña como su hermanita.

Por alguna razón que Reed no me supo explico me dio entender que la madre de la joven temía por su seguridad.

Poco a poco familias ligadas al grupo como Daidoji, Tsukishiro, Takashi, fueron pereciendo en extraños "accidentes" pero nunca se ha comprobado nada, todo ha sido "casual" y al final la joven queda como heredera de todo ese gran imperio que se maneja como un fidecomiso.

Con lo exagerado que es el Sr. Reed me armo una historia como las novelas de Agatha Christie que no se hasta que punto son ciertas.

Comprobado el dinero puede darte muchas satisfacciones pero los problemas son enormes sobre todo cuando te topas con personas con ambiciones desmedidas.

Lo que si pude notar es que las fotos que mi paciente ha hecho son realmente impresionantes, realmente es una mujer hermosa y preparada porque ser Top-Model no es lo único, ella es tiene estudios en administración de empresas sin contar con la cantidad de idiomas que habla, ella es "poliglota" no me sorprende que los hombres babeen por ella, es el tipo raro de belleza al estilo diosas e inteligencia.

Si fuera "medica" seguramente me gustar…..Olvidemos esa parte.

No sé cómo me perdí en mis pensamientos que perdí la noción del tiempo y estaba parado en su historial clínico en uno de los escritorios del Hospital y fue cuando Eriol empezó a molestar:

-No necesito ser un adivino para saber en qué piensas-

-Eriol deja de burlarte, quieres-

-Vamos Shao no seas agua-fiestas, ¿Tienes idea de quién es tu paciente?-

Ante la mirada de reproche del Dr. Li, su colega acoto en un tono jocoso:

-"Esmeralda" una reconocida Top Model japonesa que lidera en este momento la lista de las mujeres más hermosas y sexy del planeta, ¿Se te hizo "hermano"?, oye me dejaras medirla para ver que tan cierto es lo que publican en las revistas sobre "la mujer de medidas perfectas"-

-Cállate Eriol, ella es mi paciente y para tu información es más que una mujer sexy no seas tan superficial en tus comentarios-

Sin decir una sola palabra más salir del lugar, realmente no sabía como este "sujeto" era mi mejor amigo, el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa que se especializaba en "Cirugías Plásticas" era un hombre completamente liberal sin problemas, y el galán del hospital en el que trabajaba, era muy bueno en su aérea pero tenía una gran debilidad "Las mujeres".

No es la primera vez que el habla así de una de mis "pacientes" pero no sé porque me moleste.

Ni me tome la molestia de mirarle porque podía sentir su mirada burlona encima de mí.

Debo reconocer que es culpa de Eriol ser así, las mujeres solas vienen a él, claro que si él no se jactara de ser un "Dios" con el bisturí y transformarlas a ellas de hermosas a bellezas despampanantes su historia sería otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos horas después*****

Eran menos de las 3:00Am otro día pasaba con la adrenalina de haber pasado la mitad del tiempo en el quirófano, al menos hoy no perdí a ningún paciente, iba tomar un descanso cuando pase por la habitación y me di cuenta "mi paciente especial" se había despertado, eso no me esperaba.

Poco me importo, mi cansancio y asombro, ingrese inmediatamente a su habitación y denote lo perturbada que se veía, a pesar de su semblante completamente pálido, su cabello despeinado disimulado por el gran vendaje que tenía en su cabeza, se veía muy linda…Mmmm..."olvidemos esa parte"…Me acerque con cuidado y le pregunte:

-¿Recuerda como se llama?-

Ella me miro como si tratara de reconocerme y finalmente me dijo:

-Sakura …Amamiya-

No pude evitar sonreír el que ella recuerde su nombre era un buen indicio que se recuperaría pronto.

Hice lo que debo hacer en estos casos, empezar a revisarla con cuidado y luego llamaría al Sr. Reed quien me dijo que no importa la hora que "su niña" despierte, debo llamarle para informarle que ella finalmente despertó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Empieza la CTA. Regresiva no diré más.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. Percibiendo el peligro

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Percibiendo el peligro-**

*****Pocos minutos antes*****

**-En el Hospital Prince of Wales de Hong Kong-**

-**Sakura POV-**

_-"¿Dónde estoy?...¿Qué paso?...Recuerdo….antes de la explosión vi a mi padrastro…¿Qué paso….el estaba haciendo algo en las bases de la plataforma donde estaba la pasarela, de ahí …..el me vio, …el me siguió…..antes de llegar a mi camerino, sentí el golpe…Me duele la cabeza….Esto es …..Un hospital._

_-¿Quién es el….su cara denota desconcierto, preocupación, alivio, quizás….Es un médico…_

-¿Recuerda como se llama?- Pregunto el Dr. Li Shaoran.

_-Es guapo….me pregunto si será casado…._"Desanimo"._.Seguro lo es…él ha de tener esposa e hijos o hijas…¿No veo su alianza…_

-Señorita, ¿Recuerda como se llama?- Volvió a preguntar el Dr. Li Shaoran.

***Suspiro pesado***- Sakura…Amamiya-

_-"El tiene una bonita sonrisa….¿Que me pregunto…..Sakura pon atención…._

-Disculpe…..¿Qué me dijo…

-Que voy hacerle una revisión rápida, porque usted salió de coma, ¿Recuerda lo que paso antes?-

-Partes…otros recuerdos…..están borrosos, me siento débil….

-Es natural, le daré…..¿Donde está el agua….

***Risas divertidas***-No…se….pero…/ Sakura aprovecho para acariciar de forma suave la mano del Dr. Li y le sonrío diciéndole:

-¿Tengo opción a tomar un capuchino y de paso unas tostadas francesas con queso crema?-

El Dr. Li a pesar del cansancio que sentía sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

-Se da cuenta que está en un hospital y no en un hotel de lujo-

-Por favor-Dijo Sakura mientras ponía una cara de cachorro y tocaba la mano del doctor de forma "poco usual" y el Dr. Li le dijo con diversión:

-Señorita Amamiya esta coqueteando con su médico, puedo aplicarle morfina para que duerma-

***Suspiro*** -Ha herido mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma-

-No lo que quise…

-Doctor…..

-Li Shaoran-

-¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre?-

-Preferible no, es importante mantener le distancia doctor-paciente-Dijo el Dr. Li en un tono suave.

Sakura le soltó la mano, cerró los ojos y pensó:

_-Tal vez me excedí, claro un hombre como el no se figaría en un Top-Model….Ha de ser como el resto de hombres que piensa que las Top-model somos mujeres superficiales y sin cerebro…Quiero dormir…estoy cansada…_

De pronto todo se puso oscuro para Sakura sintió mucho frío pero no podía despertar.

Pi….!...Sakura entro en paro.

El Dr. Li se dio cuenta e inmediatamente presiono el BOTON y dijo en voz alta:

-Código Azul, necesito el equipo de reanimación ahora!…..

El Dr. Li aplico el líquido sobre su pecho y junto las paletas que daban descargas eléctricas y empezó con la reanimación y empezo a dar las ordenes de forma rápida e imperiosa:

-Carguen 200-

Clic…Shaoran aplicaba las paletas pero no surgían efecto el monito mostraba la línea blanca...

-Carguen 300-

Luego de varios intentos la máquina mostro los latidos leves y débiles del corazón de Sakura.

Una vez pasado el susto, la estabilizaron le pusieron la mascarilla donde pasaba el oxigeno y el Dr. Li controlo la medicina que debía pasar por intravenosa ósea atreves de los sueros.

Una persona que sale del coma, las primeras 48 horas son claves para su recuperación, los paros a nivel del corazón son frecuentes y en algunos casos mortales, cuando no se los atiende a tiempo.

También se ha dado casos en que una persona sale del coma, habla esta consciente y a los pocos minutos quizás horas se muere, sin explicación alguna, a veces las autopsias nos revelan las causas otras veces se vuelven misterios médicos.

La clave esta en como se lleve el post-operatorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

_-" ¿Qué susto?, pensé por un segundo que la perdía. ***Bostezo*** mejor será que la monitoree._ "

-Dr. Li buen día soy la Dra. Dina Lian entro de guardia, el paciente….OMG…..¿Es cierto…ella es la Topmodel?...Mi hermano tiene poste de ellos en su pared, ¿Sera que cuando despierte le puedo pedir una autógrafo?-

-Dra. Lian ¿A qué hora debía entrar?-

-Oh…..vera…..***Risas nerviosas***…..

-No es momento de reír, la que debía ser su paciente, salió del coma exactamente hace 20 minutos, en su ausencia entro en paro, sino hubiera estado aquí en su turno la paciente se muere-

-Oh…Dr. Li…..

-No me interesa que tenga que hacer pero las guardias tienen una hora y usted debe estar como mínimo 5 minutos antes, durante su retraso se puede morir un paciente-

-Lo siento…..

-Vaya hacer las guardias, de la Srta. Amamiya me ocupare personalmente y le recomiendo algo Dra. Lien, en este momento no importa si nuestro paciente es una persona célebre, usted debe guardar la compostura y tener un trato profesional ante ella ¿Le quedo claro?-

-Si….Dr. Li-

-Retírese-

_-" Quizás fui duro con la Dra. Lien pero son estos leves retrasos que pueden ser mortales, mejor llamare al Sr. Reed el debe saber que la Srta. Amamiya salió del coma"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos*****

Shaoran dejo un mensaje de voz de Kerberus Reed y fue cuando envío a un residente a la cafetería, mientras monitoreaba a la paciente.

A los pocos minutos Sakura despertó desconcertada con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

La sensación de la muerte estaba impresa en el aire, por eso no le gustaba los hospitales.

Esta vez noto el semblante serio del Dr. Li pero no dijo nada hasta que el se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-No me vuelvas asustar de esa forma-

Sakura lo miro y solo bajo la mirada, era extraño morir y revivir al mismo tiempo, le dio la impresión de haber caído en un pesado estupor, una pesadilla y su mente le jugó una mala pasada porque le dio la impresión de soñar con sus seres amados que ya no estaban con ella.

Una sensación de vacío la abrumo.

No quería llorar delante del extraño, porque eso era el Dr. Li para ella, pero se asusto realmente le asustaba pensar que estuvo a punto de morir, nunca había pensado en la muerte hasta ese día.

-¿Ey…..que sucede?-

Sakura solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

El Dr. Li frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación la palidez de su paciente la delataba, ella estaba asustada y de paso noto al tomarle el pulso que su presión arterial descendió notablemente.

-Dr. Li, traje….

-Déjalo ahí en la mesa, gracias-

Al salir el residente el Dr. Li tomo los capuchinos y le dijo a Sakura:

-El capuchino caliente te hará bien, lo puedes endulzar con canela o le puedes poner trocitos de chocolate-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y se quito la mascarilla y acepto el capuchino y absorbió el aroma con calma y probó con cuidado el liquido caliente, la conformo e hizo que el calor le mejorara el semblante.

Después del primer sorbo le dijo:

-Gracias….Doctor…..-

-Creo que me puedes llamar Shaoran si me permite llamarle por tu nombre-Dijo el Dr. Li con una sonrisa y Sakura después de tomar un sorbo.

-Preferible no, es importante mantener le distancia paciente-doctor-

Luego de esa respuesta que dejo perplejo al Dr. Li este no pudo evitar reír con diversión y dijo:

-Ok, entendí la indirecta, ¿Es usted rencorosa?-

-No-Dijo ella con cautela mientras tomaba otro sorbo, suspiro de alivio y dijo:

-Ahora si me siento viva, gracias Dr. Li por el capuchino, si le debo algo se lo cobra a "Kero"-

***Risas divertidas***-Tranquila Srta. Amamiya yo invito, ¿Quién es Kero?-

-Mi….manager-

-El Sr. Reed-

-Sí, ¿Le conoce?-

-Lo llame hace poco y estuvo aquí hace pocos días….En pocos minutos el Dr. Li le comento lo que le había informado a su "agente" pero fue cuando cometió el error de decirle que el era algo "amanerado" que Sakura le dijo:

-Kero no es Gay el está casado y tiene tres hermosos hijos-

Por la cara del Dr. Li, Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-No siempre la primera impresión es la correcta, Kero es así "delicado" por el medio que nos desenvolvemos, ademas si muestra lo "varonil" y heterosexual que es las modelos lo atacarían como "pirañas a la presa"-

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas….***Risas nerviosas/incomodas***

-¿Qué cosas…..

Pasaron un par de horas mientras Shaoran empezó hablar con Sakura sobre su percepción del mundo de la Moda y ella le dijo que eran erróneas, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que empezaron hablar de sus vidas, el Dr. Li termino hablando de su mayor pasión: La medicina y Sakura le conto en que consistía ser una Top-Model.

Al final de esas madrugada y antes que Sakura volviera a dormir, consiguió entre risas y comentarios que el Dr. Li desayune con ella, en su habitación porque después de tanto hablar tenía hambre.

Antes de terminar el desayuno Li Shoaran le dijo con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Hacer que Shaoran?-Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad mientras probaba cereal con frutas y yogurt.

-Sakura, me siento manipulado, acabas de hacer que coma un desayuno completo en una habitación de un paciente, eso yo no hago-

***Risas divertidas***…..Eres divertido-

-Eres una mujer peligrosa-***Risas divertidas***

-No, solo soy una mujer que tenía hambre…***Bostezo*** y ahora tengo sueño-

-Bueno descansa, le diré a "KERO" cuando me llame que te traiga lo que necesitas-

-Shaoran ¿Cuándo me darás de alta?-

-Te hare unos análisis y dependiendo de los resultados y como vayas evolucionando estimo no menos de 20 días-

-¿Tanto tiempo?-

-Sakura, tuviste una neurocirugía y fue compleja, el golpe puede dejar secuelas necesito monitorearte para estar seguro que no se presente tumores o haya sangrado-

-Entiendo-Dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza.

-Ey….no te pongas así hare que tu estadía en el hospital sea grata-

-No es eso, veinte días significa dejar de trabajar, no tomo vacaciones y se viene la semana de la moda en Japón, mi empresa abre la semana y yo soy la modelo principal-

-Sakura te daré de alta cuando este seguro que estas 100% recuperada pero no te preocupes, creo que tu recuperación no te tomara mucho tiempo-

-¿Usted cree?-

-Sí, ahora descansa-

-Gracias-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Shaoran venía de la cafetería eran menos de las 7:00Am, sabía que ella iba a despertar en unos quince minutos cuando se topo con su mejor amigo que salía de guardia y antes de llevar a la habitación de la Top-Model este le dijo:

-Adivino, el mocachino es para cierta Top-Model que se ha vuelto su paciente preferida-Dijo con sorba Eriol.

-Cállate es solo…...No pude continuar con la frase porque de lejos vio al "padrastro" de Sakura con una extraña inyección y se acercaba peligrosamente a su suero o se alejaba de el no supo que hacía pero se alerto.

En ese momento sabía que algo andaba mal, dejo todo botado y corrió hacia ellos, al llegar a la puerta freno su paso y pregunto con cautela:

-¿Qué hace?-

-Oh Dr. Li…¿Cómo esta?-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Volvió a preguntar el Dr. Li Shaoran mientras daba una revisión rápida a los equipos y noto que Sakura continuaba durmiendo.

-Nada, solo quería acercarme a mi hijastra y darle un beso en la frente-Dijo Fujitaka mientras se daba vuelta y escondía la inyección que tenía en sus manos.

-Señor Kinomoto, por políticas del hospital se prohíbe que los familiares ingresen solo a la habitación del paciente sobre todo cuando no "esta el residente" de turno.

En eso momento Shoaran Li maldecía al interno que estaba de turno por no estar en su lugar.

Fue cuando el padrastro de Sakura se acerco a él y le dijo:

-No me ha notificado por el estado de mi hijastra, quiero que la vea otro especializa por lo que la voy a trasladar a Japón donde…...

-¿Perdón, como dice?-

-Queremos trasladar a mi "hijastra" a un hospital en…

-¿Queremos?...Lo lamento Sr. Kinomoto pero su "hijastra" no está bien, no puedo autorizar su traslado-

-Ella es mi ….

-El Sr. Reed nos dio instrucciones puntuales que ninguna persona que no sea el puede autorizar el traslado de la Señorita Amamiya debido al "ATENTADO" que sufrió, de hecho la policía quiere hacerle algunas preguntas-

-¿La policía?-Pregunto con recelo el Sr. Kinomoto.

-Son preguntas de rutina, me acompaña por favor-

-Claro, permítame un segundo llamare a mi hijo que esta esperándome-

Shaoran llamo al oficial Fuzaka que estaba de turno y regreso a la habitación de su paciente, a su criterio la actitud sospechosa del padrastro de Sakura no le hizo mucha gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Después de dejar al padrastro y hermanastro de Sakura con el oficial de policía que estaba de turno, Shaoran regreso a la habitación de Sakura e hizo algo poco usual.

Quito los sueros y la medicación intravenosa de la forma más delicada y rápida que pudo y llamo a una enfermera para que los cambie y le dijo con cuidado:

-Ve al laboratorio y con la mayor discreción posible pide que analicen el contenido de cada suero-

-¿Por qué Dr. Li?-

-Uno de los sueros esta pinchado y vi al padrastro de la joven aquí y tenía una inyección-

-Debemos notificar a la policía…

-No sin pruebas, analiza todo los fluidos que se le suministraron a la señorita Amamiya y llama al detective Sakano y al Sr. Reed.

-Claro Dr. Li, como usted diga-

Shaoran empezó a monitorear los signos vitales de Sakura hasta que ella despertara.

Shaoran dijo entre susurros con el ceño fruncido:

-Lo que me faltaba, después de todo lo que hice por salvarle la vida y que ahora quieran envenenarla, eso sí que NO!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. El mundo de la Moda y sus peligros

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-El mundo de la Moda y sus peligros-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

-Doctor Li, los resultados que usted me solicito-

-Gracias Leyla-

El Doctor Li Shaoran reviso los informes, frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Leyla llama al detective Sakano-

-Claro voy por el está en la cafetería-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Shaoran POV-**

Positivo, las pruebas de sustancias extrañas que se consideran como estupefacciones o psicotrópicos prohibidos por ser considerados letales al ser suministrado en pequeñas dosis causa la muerte, estaba impresionado, pensé que me había equivocado pero mis sospechan eran ciertas, el señor Kinomoto había tratado de envenenar a su hijastra ahora yo debía informar el hecho a las autoridades.

-¿Qué hacen mis hermanas y mi sobrino aquí?-

-¿Ahí está el tío….!-Dijo mi sobrino Hien y todo los niños se me vinieron encima para mi sorpresa y mis hermanas me miraban con el semblante serio y Fummie dijo:

-Shao no es posible que el día de tu cumpleaños estés trabajando…..

-Yo….

-Imposible lo olvidaste de nuevo…..Dijo Futtie

Los niños se reían con gracia al ver las caras de reproche de sus madres, mis cuatro escandalosas hermanas y fue cuando un grito del cuarto de Sakura me alerto.

Deje a los niños y a mis hermanas a un lado y fue cuando una de las enfermeras me dijo en un tono alarmado:

-Entro en paro hace pocos segundos-

-Carguen las paletas...…mientras la reanima ignorando las cara de asombros de mis hermanas que había reconocido a mi paciente y la cara de horror de mis sobrinos al ver cómo le pasábamos electricidad a su corazón, recordé que la sustancia encontrada en el suero, era una sustancia que en pequeñas dosis hace que el corazón se pare por unos segundos y si no se atiende a tiempo la persona muere.

Fue cuestión de segundo pero al notar sus ojos verdes que me miraban con desconcierto pude decirle:

-Ya paso, todo está bien…..oxigeno!...Tranquila...

Puede ver el terror en sus hermosos ojos verdes iba a decirle algo cuando me desconcertó un grito:

-OMG!...¿Que paso…..-Como que si la situación no fuera mala justo en ese momento llego el Señor Reed quien soltó las maletas que tenía en ambas manos y se llevo la mano a la boca en una expresión exagerada de horror.

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de cerrar las persianas, me tome alrededor de 20 minutos contados por reloj en revisar su medicación y ver que sus signos vitales se muestren normales.

Al salir de la habitación solo alce la mano para que mis hermanas y mis pobres sobrinos que estaban aterrados se quedaran quietos, más de una vez les había advertido que venir a mi lugar de trabajo con los niños no era buena idea, pero me centre en el detective y en el Señor Reed, les explique brevemente lo que paso con el señor Kinomoto y lo que encontré en los análisis de la Srta. Amamiya.

Entonces el Detective Sakano me dio una orden puntual.

Mientras yo hablaba con el detective, el señor Reed espero unos segundos para ingresar y no se lanzo hacia ella porque yo le detuve del brazo pero tuvo cuidado y le dijo:

-Sakurita ¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo, necesitas algo…

Sabía que ella estaba aterrada sus facciones pálidas la delataban pero deje que el Sr. Reed la calme y yo de paso me iba sacar a mis hermanas de encima.

-Nissan….estas…..

-Lo lamento chicas pero mientras esta paciente no sea dada de alta no puedo salir del Hospital su caso es especial-

-¿Nissan…ella es la Top-model…Pregunto Feime suavemente.

-Sí, sufrió un atentado….no me pidan su autógrafo, porque….

Mis hermanas rieron de forma cómplice y Futtie me dijo:

-Creo que eso es algo tarde…..

-¿Por qué…...me quede perplejo mientras yo hablaba con mis hermanas, los bribones de mis sobrinos que eran como media docena se habían colado a la habitación de mi paciente, el señor Reed lo veía entre divertido y extrañado y Sakura tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y si no me equivoco, lo que ella tenía en la mano era una pluma…...En ese momento me provoco ahorcarlos…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Minutos antes*****

Sakura iba contestar a Kero su manager cuando noto unas caritas que le eran familiares conto como 6 niños todos varones y noto parecido con el Dr. Li y solo dijo:

-Hola…

-WOW….estas viva...""""…Dijo Hien que era el mayor

-Te vimos morir pero tío Shaoran te re-vivió….Dijo Tian abriendo las manos en forma exagerada

-Si parecías picachu…..-Dijo Yuna…..Los niños empezaron a reír de forma bulliciosa y Kerberus y Sakura se miraron sin entender y ella dijo:

-¿Quién…

Los niños abrieron la boca en señal de horror y Jan dijo:

-¿No conoces a los pokemon, picachu es picachu…

Sakura empezó a reír nerviosa y Takara dijo en un tono exagerado saltando y moviendo sus manitos como si tuviera convulsiones y dijo:

-Así hiciste…..RTRSER:….

***Risas divertidas*** A pesar del susto que los adultos se llevaron, Sakura no pudo evitar reír de lo que hacía el niño solo le falto lanzarse al suelo a temblar.

-¿Te dolió, lo que te hizo ti…..-Pregunto Yuna

-Me das tu auto…..gafo para la abuelita…-Dijo Jin….

-Niños!...Dijo el Dr. Li ingresando junto con sus hermanas y dijo en un tono serio pero suave:

-Lamento mucho que…

-VIVA el cumpleañero!-Dijo Hien que adoraba a su tío Shaoran.

-Que viva!...La bulla de los niños dejo sin habla a todos y Sakura sonrío de forma divertida y dijo:

-¿Dr. Li es su cumpleaños?-

Shaoran quería arrastrar a sus sobrinos de alguna forma la recordaban a las escandalosas de sus hermanas cuando eran pequeños iba a contestar pero el pequeño Hien le dijo:

-Si tio cumple años hoy, cumple muchos años….ya está viejo el tío…..

***Risas divertidas***….Kerberos miro con asombro a los niños y como Sakura empezar a reírse y dijo al Dr. Li en forma suave pero divertida:

-No se preocupe Dr. Li, yo tengo hijos más o menos de su edad y se de lo que son capaces…..

-¿Tío podemos invitar a tu novia a la fiesta….dijo Jin…..

-¿Qué novia?-Pregunto Shoaran con reproche mientras se acercaba a los niños para tratar de sacarlos del lugar y Yuna dijo:

-¿Ella no es tu novia…..Dijo el niño señalando a Sakura quien le sonrío divertida y noto la incomodidad del Dr. Li y dijo:

-La señorita Amamiya es mi paciente no mi novia-

-AHHHHHHHH…...El desanimo de los niños fue general así como las risas de las hermanas de Shaoran a quien el miraba con reproche y fue cuando Hien dijo:

-¿No te gustaría ser nuestra tía…..

-Hien!...Shaoran que rara vez perdía la compostura dijo en un tono mortal:

-Hermanas quieren sacar a sus hijos de aquí-

-NO!...Tío….Te trajimos torta de chocolate…..Dijo Hien con cara de cachorro pero esta vez no iba a funcionar por Li Shoaran estaba molesto y fue cuando Sakura dijo:

-A mí me gusta la torta de chocolate….

-Dios es su debilidad!...Exclamo Kero con dramatismo y les dijo:

-Una vez para la semana de moda en Praga la niña me dejo en pleno desfile de moda porque entero de una feria de chocolate y había estantes de Suiza en el, me tomo cerca de 4 horas ubicarla…...Dijo con reproche y Sakura sonrío divertida y acoto rápidamente:

-No te quejes porque me decomisaste todo mis dulces-

-Claro el cuerpo de diosa no se mantiene solo, si fuera por ella ya pesaría unas 1000 libras por todo lo que come…..

***Risas divertidas***….Que malo!...¿Entonces tenemos fiesta…..-Pregunto Sakura más animada, después de todo ver a los niños la distrajo del mega-susto que se había pegado.

-Si!...Dijeron los niños.

-No-Dijo en un tono neutro el Dr. Li Shaoran que los dejo en silencio y el miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Tú tienes que reposar, ustedes - señalo a sus hermanas - Se llevan a los niños, iré cuando pueda….

-Traducido hermanito no iras, mira que mamá quiere verte ….Dijo Futtie.

-Yo….

-Dr. Li con todo respeto debería ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños además está aquí Kero el me va cuidar-

-Claro que la voy a cuidar y de paso le voy hacer algunos cambios, OMG tu cabello es un desastre, mira esas uñas, qué horror!...¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste…Estas horrible!...si la prensa te ve así seríamos….

***Risas divertidas***…..

Después de varios minutos se pusieron de acuerdo el señor Reed se quedaría con Sakura quien mostro un mejor semblante y el Dr. Li Shaoran iría con sus hermanas y sobrinas a casa de su madre para una pequeña reunión al salir de la habitación de su paciente esta le dijo:

-Dr. Li Feliz Cumpleaños!...

-Gracias!...Ante la suave sonrisa que el Dr. Li le dio su paciente sus hermanas lo miraron con interés y el dijo:

-¿Qué…..

-Nada!...dijeron todas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa cómplice y Shaoran las miro con reproche y dijo:

-¿Qué diablo están pensando ustedes cuatro….

-Nada hermanito!...

Shaoran las miro pero no dijo nada ya bastante malo era tener que controlar a sus sobrinos para que no se colen de nuevo a la habitación de su paciente y hagan comentarios que lo haga quedar mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día*****

El Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa había notado la ausencia del Señor Reed de la habitación de la Top-Model y fue cuando ingreso y sonrío y le dijo:

-Aunque debo ratificar que se ve hermosa en esa bata de seda, dudo que el Dr. Li Shaoran haya autorizado que se cambie y dudo que le haya dado el alta-

-Dr. Hiragizawa…..-Sonrío nerviosamente Sakura y dijo en un tono suave pero apenada por completo:

-Mi manager insistió que debía cambiarme…

-¿Tus cabellos esta algo húmedo…..te bañaste..-Pregunto con el semblante serio el Dr. Hiragizawa.

-Si…iba a secarme el cabello pero…

-La herida te duele, ¿Quién te saco el vendaje…

-Yo…..¿Crees que el Dr. Li se moleste…

-Déjame revisarte la herida y te pondré un nuevo vendaje, será nuestro secreto…..

-Gracias….¿Va la fiesta de cumpleaños del Dr. Li…..

-No, voy a sacarlo de la fiesta que es diferente ***Risas divertidas***

-¿Cómo así…...pregunto Sakura mientras hacía un mueca al sentir que el Dr. Hiragizawa le revisaba la cabeza y le dolía un poco y fue cuando el dijo:

-1ro. No debiste sacarte el vendaje, aun los puntos no cicatrizan….

-Lo siento…..

-No pasa nada, 2do. Shaoran adora a sus familia en especial de sus sobrino pero los prefiere tener lejos porque son energéticos…

-Una pregunta…..Hay…..!

-Perdón ¿Te lastime….

-No pasa nada ¿El Dr. Li tiene pareja…..

-Ese gruñón…..***Risas divertidas*** No nada que ver…...¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se metería con un hombre que prácticamente vive en el hospital y encima tiene un caracte….Eriol calló al ver la mirada seria de Sakura y dijo:

-¿Te interesa el Dr. Li…..

-Eh…Sakura se hizo la desentendida y busco en una de las bolsas que le dejo Kero y dijo:

-¿Podrías por favor darle esto al Dr. Li…

-¿Qué es….

-Solo entrégasela por favor….es un pequeño presente por su cumpleaños, es una tontería!...

-Te hago el favor pero quiero otro a cambio-

-¿Qué será….

-Me presenta a tus amigas las modelos…..

***Risas divertidas***….-No prometo nada!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Eriol se entretenía hablando con Sakura sobre el mundo de la moda entre otras cosas y poniéndole el vendaje y los sueros que su manager y enfermeras le habían sacado.

En alguna parte de Hong Kong un mal humorado cumpleañeros estaba completamente aturdido por los gritos de sus sobrinos - hermanas - cuñados, no se le daba mucho esto de estar rodeado de gente tan escandalosa sino fuera porque su madre lo había organizado el no se hubiera presentado y fue cuando su sobrino Hien vino con un palo y dijo:

-Tío…Tío!...

-Dime Hien….

-Vamos a romper la piñata!...Shaoran lo miro sin entender y fue cuando vio una cosa amorfa en forma de un animal que el no supo descifrar y dijo en susurros:

-Maldita sea: ¿Por qué se demora tanto Eriol en venir a sacar de aquí….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. El mundo de la Moda y sus peligros PF

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-El mundo de la Moda y sus Peligros-**

**-Parte Final-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

-Shaoran, hijo, parece que no te diviertes-Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros mientras era ayudada por uno de sus empleados a mover su silla de ruedas.

-No es eso mamá, gracias por la "reunión" que me has organizado, tan solo que no soy de ….

La señora sonrío conciliadoramente y le dijo:

-No eres de reuniones grandes, lo sé, pero fue idea de los niños organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños y no pude decirle que no, lamento si te hice pasar un mal rato.

***Suspiro de resignación***-Lo lamento sé que no debería ser un cumpleañero mal humorado, pero: ¡En serio!...¿Piñata, de donde sacaron esa idea?-

***Risas divertidas***-Fue idea de los niños, Hien tiene una nueva profesora que es de ascendencia mexicana y como uno de los compañeros de la escuela donde estudia Hien es latino, no sé de qué parte, la maestra en la clase de manualidades les enseño como hacer estas….Piñatas…Les puso caramelos, sorpresas, bueno Hien quedo fascinado y vino con la idea y ya sabes cómo son tus hermanas-

-Qué más me queda…._"_ _Maldito Eriol, ¿Dónde diablos estas? "-_

-Hijo, si tienes cosas que hacer en el hospital puedes irte-

-No se preocupe madre, mi lugar es estar aquí, después de todo se esforzaron mucho para hacer esta "reunión", no me parece apropiado irme a mitad de la celebración-

***Risas divertidas***-Eres idéntico a tu padre y a tu abuelo, ambos detestaban las reuniones tan grandes-

-A mí me gusta la paz y …

-¡Tío, Tío…..Vamos a soplar las velitas del pastel….-Dijo Hien interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos.

-Tío hay muchas velitas, te ayudamos a soplar-Dijo Takara

-WOW tío tantas velas van ocasionar un incendio ***Risas escandalosas y divertidas***-De parte de Hien-Tian-Yuna-Takara-Jin que eran los sobrinos de Shaoran, quien los miraba con reproche y fue cuando vio correr a su sobrino Hien y le dijo:

-Hien no corras…..Te vas…..

Se quedo callado al ver la cara de burla de su colega el Dr. Eriol H. y dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-¡Llegaste!, pensé que te habías perdido en el camino, ¿Qué te entretuvo?-

***Risas divertidas***-¡Que viva el cumpleañero!- Fue la única respuesta que le dio su colega mientras los niños, las hermanas y cuñados de Shaoran aplaudían y celebraban y Shaoran miro con interés Eriol y noto que él tomo una copa de vino y dijo:

-Por el cumpleañero que este nuevo año que cumples este lleno de dicha, felicidad y sobre todo que el amor finalmente toque a tu puerta-

Shaoran lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Eriol saludo a Ieran y ella le dijo:

-Bienvenido Eriol, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bi….¡Chocolates!-Dijo Hien mientras tomaba la caja que trajo Eriol y lo sorprendió porque se lo quito de las mano para repartírselo con sus primos.

Eriol dejo la copa con vino y dijo:

-No eso no es suyo es para Shaoran-

Shaoran alzo una ceja de forma divertida y dijo:

-¿Me trajiste chocolates?-

Eriol lo miro de forma seria y le dijo:

-Los chocolates suizos te los envío cierta paciente "especial" que tienes cargo y que hoy le salvaste la vida-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y su madre lo miro con interés y fue cuando pego un grito que dejo a todos mudos y dijo:

-¡Hien, en este momento quiero esa caja de CHOCOLATE COMPLETA!-

Demasiado tarde porque los niños ya habían repartido el botín.

Los niños se acercaron asustados donde su tío y mientras mostraban sus manitos y bocas llenas de chocolate, Hien dijo con la boca llena:

-CquedGRT…ughjtn….cholhgucolhyuanmnite…/Queda un chocolate/

Shaoran lo miro con reproche y su madre le dijo en un tono bajo:

-Shaoran son solos niños y eso es solo chocolate, no tienes porque enojarte-

Shaoran miro a su madre con reproche pero al notar la mirada burlona de Eriol trato de guardar la compostura y él le dijo:

-Bueno también te mando una nota-

Eriol le mostro el post-it amarillo e Ieran dijo con interés:

-¿Qué dice la nota?-

-Oh es algo privado señora Li-

-Presta acá-Dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba la nota y se la guardo en el bolsillo y su madre le miro con interés y dijo:

-¿Seguro que es una paciente o es una mujer en la que estas interesado?-

-Es…..Tío te guardamos un chocolate, están riquísimos!-Dijo Jin interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos.

-Tío Eriol-

-Dime Takara-

-¿Dónde hay más chocolates?-

Eriol les mostro una sonrisa divertida y dijo:

-Son de edición limitada-

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Tian

-Ósea que no hay más-

-Ahhhh…Dijeron los niños con desanimo al mismo tiempo mientras su tío Shaoran los miraba con el semblante serio y fue cuando la hermana mayor de él vino con el enorme pastel y le dijo:

-Hermanito vamos a soplar las velas del pastel-

-¡Siiiii…Pastellllllll….-Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

***Suspiro de resignación***-Shaoran se adelanto y se puso frente al pastel y escucho que Eriol le dijo por lo bajo:

-Cierta TOPMODEL que ama a los dulces me pidió de favor que te diga que desea probar el "pastel del cumpleañero y de paso quiere una velita de recuerdo"-

Shaoran lo miro con una expresión neutral y fue cuando Eriol rompió a reír y dijo:

-Ok no lo dijo de esa forma "tan sugestiva" pero ella ama a los dulces y me dio entender que quiere torta, debes probar el chocolate que quedo está delicioso-

-¿Tu también te comiste de la caja que me envío?-

-Me declaro culpable, pero debes ver la cantidad de chocolates que tenía, justo cuando me iba dar a probar vino su manager y los decomisos todos-Dijo Eriol con una mueca y agrego rápidamente mientras terminaban de cantar el: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS":

-Tengo otro regalo para ti-

-Le temo a tus regalos-Dijo por lo bajo Shaoran.

Eriol no dijo nada a parte de darle una sonrisa burlona cuando saco su móvil y dijo:

-Mira y muérete de la envidia querido amigo…..

Shaoran se quedo perplejo al ver varias fotos de su paciente con su amigo y este dijo en un tono divertido:

-Nos la tomo su manager, también me dio esto-

-¿Qué hay en el sobre?-

-¡VIVA el CUMPLEAÑERO!, ¡Viva el Tío!, Tío sopla las velitas, que muerda el pastel…

Shaoran no recuerda si pidió o no un deseo porque luego de terminar de soplar las velas, Eriol dijo por lo bajo:

-Son fotos de Sakura en prendas sugestivas, casí no tiene nada puesto-

-¿Qu…

Eriol hizo el comentario con la finalidad de desconcertarlo y lo logro porque Futtie que le guiño el ojo a Eriol lo tomo desprevenido a su hermano y lo lanzo de cabeza al pastel, la euforia fue general sin contar con las risas escandalosas y fotos que se tomaron en el momento.

Eriol no paraba de reír y dijo en voz alta:

-Qué fácil es engañarte-

Shaoran no dijo nada porque la crema del pastel no lo dejaba ver y fue cuando tomo un puñado de pastel y se lo hecho a la cara a su amigo Eriol, quien en lugar de molestarse se puso a reír y dijo:

-Guerra de PASTEL-

-Nada de Guerra, vamos a limpiarnos-Dijo Shaoran con reproche y Eriol dijo:

-Que cumpleañero tan mal humorado-

Los invitados sobre todo los niños reían con ganas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Shaoran había regresado a su departamento para descansar con varios regalos que le dieron sus hermanas, cuñados, su madre, su amigo y fue cuando al sacar la nota de Sakura la leyó en voz alta y decía:

_-Espero que tenga mucha diversión en su día especial, le deseo muchos años llenos de dicha, felicidad y sobre todo que el amor finalmente toque a su puerta, Feliz cumpleaños Dr. Li Shaoran y gracias por todo.-_

_Atentamente: Sakura Amamiya._

Shaoran se quedo perplejo porque eran las palabras que le dijo Eriol.

Vio los regalos y fue cuando noto el sobre que le dio Eriol y este también le había escrito una nota y dijo:

_-Me demore porque estaba conversando con Sakura, le comente a su manager que era tu cumpleaños y me pidió que le esperara espero que te gusten las fotos autografiadas que te envío de Sakura, OJO ella no sabe que su manager me las dio, no lo comentes-_

_Feliz Cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo a pesar de todo: Eriol Hiragizawa._

_Nota.- Sácame una copia de las fotos, mira tú email te pase las fotos que tenía en mi móvil. Disfrútalas._

Shaoran vio con asombro 12 FOTOS de tamaño A4 que no eran más que COLLAGE de Fotos de Sakura pero no las de portadas de las revistas para las que ella había posado, sino fotos familiares, de ella con sus padres, con sus mascotas, noto que le gustaban muchos los perros como los conejos, también noto fotos de ella con una familia en particular, supuso que eran la familia de su manager pero la última le gusto mucho era una foto de cuerpo entero de ella frente al mar, pero en toda las fotos noto que ella estaba de una forma tan natural que distaba mucho de las fotos de alta moda que ella siempre hacía.

Vio una nota de su manager que decía:

_Estimado Dr. Li Shaoran:_

_Estas fotos valen una fortuna porque muestra la verdadera cara detrás de la Topmodel Esmeraldas tengo la confianza que quedan en buenas manos, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por Sakurita, ella es muy importante para mi, en el reverso de cada foto están una breve descripción de cada foto, ya que cada una cuenta su historia._

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!._

_ATT: Kerberus Reed._

Shaoran se tomo su tiempo en leer la información detrás de cada fotografía y luego reviso su email y ahí estaban las fotos que le prometió su amigo y a pesar de sus comentarios como:

-Aprovecha…..Yo que tú….

Una leve sonrisa se infiltro en su rostro mientras veía con interés las fotos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Sakura miraba con nerviosismo al Dr. Li quien la miraba con reproche y escucho que le dijo:

-¿Cuándo autorice que te quites el vendaje?-

-Es culpa mía Dr. Li-Dijo Kerberus.

-Voy a revisarte de nuevo, ¿Dime si duele?-

-No, creo que estoy bien-

-Eso lo digo yo-

-¿Está enojado?-

Shaoran la miro con reproche y Sakura sonrío nerviosamente y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Cómo estuvo su fiesta de cumpleaños?-

Mientras el Dr. Li revisaba con cuidado su vendaje le dejo saber la inusual fiesta que tuvo y Sakura no pudo evitar de reírse al saber el destino que tuvo su caja de chocolates y por la cara de reproche del Dr. Li.

El manager de Sakura se excuso de tener que salir por ir a recoger unos documentos importantes y los dejo solos para que conversaran.

**-Shaoran POV-**

No sabía porque pero cuando ella reía todo mi cansancio se esfumaba, si ella estaba feliz yo me sentía dichoso, pero note que algo estaba mal, su sonrisa se borro y ella tomo mi brazo y me trasmitió su miedo, pude ver que tenía miedo del hombre imponente que ingreso a su habitación, ella se congelo cuando el hombre le dijo:

-Sakurita, me alegra que estés mejor, no sabes el susto que nos diste-

Note el hombre imponente detrás del Sr. Kinomoto era su hijo, así que dije en un tono neutral:

-Lo lamento Sr. Kinomoto pero en este momento estoy haciéndole una revisión a su "hijastra" de rutina, ¿Puede por favor salir?-

-Si claro…

El hombre vacilo al salir pero sin embargo se atrevió acercarse a Sakura quien empezaba a ponerse pálida y vi como se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que no había notado:

Sakura tenía miedo de ese hombre, este hombre era peligroso para ella, también note la mirada que le dio al hijo de su padrastro, no me gusto en absoluto-

Al salir el hombre de la habitación note que Sakura aun no se soltaba de mi brazo y pude ver su cambio de expresión, vi sus leves palpitaciones por el monitor y me anime a preguntar:

-Sakura ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre que le tienes tanto temor?-

-Ese….ellos…son peligrosos, el día del accidente….

Sabía que ella estaba recordando algo importante y noto como la palidez en su rostro se acentuó y empezaba a tener latidos más fuertes y eso me asusto y le dijo:

-Cálmate, yo estoy aquí no dejare que nada te pase-

Me pareció ver alivio en su mirada y sentí como aflojo su agarre entonces me anime a preguntar de nuevo:

-¿Cómo fue que te caíste?-

Ella me miro con sorpresa, entonces está vez plantee la pregunta de otra forma:

-Conozco los cortes cuando son por caídas accidentales a cuando son provocados, tu tenías la cabeza partida eso no fue una caída ¿Verdad?, ¿Alguien te agredió, Sakura acaso tu padrastro o tu hermano te golpearon?-

Vi como ella abrió la boca y la cerro en señal de desconcierto y finalmente me dijo en un tono bajo:

-El día del desfiles, yo note la presencia de mi padrastro, le vi poner algo en las bases de la plataforma donde íbamos a desfilar, me asuste y accidentalmente hice caer algo, no recuerdo qué pero llame su atención, él me siguió…Yo quería llegar a mi camerino buscar a Kerberus….Pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi camerino….No espera…nunca llegue a mi camerino porque en el pasillo, fue cuando choque con Ariel, él….

-El te agredió- Esa no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación, cuando una persona es agredida, recuerda momentos antes y después de la agresión pero nunca el momento en que lo agreguen porque entra en shock su mente se bloquea.

-No recuerdo, solo sentí algo fuerte en mi cabeza y todo se puso negro, ….Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue…...-

-Haber despertado en el Hospital, todo esto debes decirle a la policía-

-No tengo pruebas-

-¿Segura?-

-No sé-

-¿Qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar?-

-No sé si habían-

-Hagamos algo te voy a dar algo para que descanses y por favor no te alteres yo me encargo-

-¿Qué va hacer?-

-Tú solo confía-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

-Señor Fujitaka y Ariel Kinomoto quedan arrestados por intento de homicidio contra la Srta. Sakura Amamiya y por intento de fraude al Grupo Hiragizawa-Dijo el detective Sakano mientras estaba con elementos de la Policía Nacional China a parte de estar el Manager de Sakura y el Dr. Li Shaoran.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Fujitaka con reproche mientras Ariel trataba de alejarse de los guardias de seguridad y el detective Sakano dijo:

-Tenemos pruebas que lo acusan de haber intentado matar a la Srta. Amamiya sin contar con que trato de envenenarla, ¿Conoce sus derechos señor Kinomoto?-

-Ustedes no pueden hacer eso, ¡Suéltenme!-Grito Ariel mientras era esposado contra la pared.

Kerberus se acerco a Fujitaka y le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Espero que te pudras en la cárcel-

-¡Maldito GAY está me las pagas!- Grito Fujitaka y el detective le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Sr. Kinomoto todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado sino tiene la fiscalía le pondrá uno a su disposición-

-Maldita sea, ¡Suélteme!-

Fujitaka y su hijo dieron un pobre espectáculo al oponer resistencia pero fue en vano porque las pruebas en sus contra eran contundentes.

El manager de Sakura por primera vez en años se sintió aliviado y fue cuando esbozo una gran sonrisa y le dijo al Dr. Li Shaoran:

-Gracias Dr. Li, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que ha hecho por nosotros sobre todo por Sakurita, no solo le salvo la vida sino que le quito de encima a su padrastro y a su hijo que son personas peligrosas, ambiciosas y que me tenían pendiente de un hilo pensando en el daño que le podían hacer a mi niña-

-No tiene nada que agradecer-

-Estaremos en deuda con usted de por vida-

-Lo importante es que todo acabo-

-Más bien esto recién empieza porque me voy encargar de hundir en la cárcel a ese par de crápulas que tanto daño nos han querido hacer, sobre todo a Sakurita y estoy seguro que ellos están detrás de las extrañas muerte que ha sucedido en nuestro Grupo-dijo Kerberus en un semblante serio.

-Eso es una acusación muy seria Sr. Reed-

-Lo sé Dr. Li pero por la ambición desmedida una persona es capaz de hacer cosas atroces-Sentencio en un tono mortal Kerberus.

El Dr. Li lo observo con calma pero no dijo nada más porque ahora la pero parte ya había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

No puedo creer que finalmente Sakura se haya recuperado y hoy sea el día que le de el alta.

Verla mejorar poco a poco ha sido gratificante pero verla hoy por última vez me hace tener emociones encontradas, sobre todo cuando su manager insistió en que debe verse "Sensual y Sexy" como siempre y borrar todo rastro que alguna vez estuvo internada sobre todo ahora que va retomar su trabajo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la realidad, ella pertenece a un mundo diferente al mío.

Es impresionante ver como una mujer se puede transformar, sabía que ella era una mujer hermosa pero verla cambiada, maquillada y con esa aura "soberbia" nada propia de ella, es intimidante, ahora entiendo cómo es que ella tiene el mundo a sus pies, su mirada seduce, su sonrisa conquista, se que detrás de todo esa mascara hay una mujer real que es igual de hermosa por dentro como por fuera.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que la acompañe a la salida y pude notar que ella me sonrío por última vez y fue cuando me dijo:

-Gracias por todo Dr. Li, usted ha sido de gran ayuda-

Me quede en blanco al ver su sonrisa y Eriol me vio con el ceño fruncido y solo atine a decirle:

-Debes cuidarte y no te olvides de seguir con los chequeos-

-Claro Dr. Li, lo haré en Francia-

Después de eso, la vi salir del lugar de la mano de su agente, en pocos segundos se vio rodeada de periodistas, pude sentir la mano de Eriol en mi hombro y antes que él me dijera algo yo le dije:

-No hubiera funcionado-

-Eso tú no sabes-

Me voltee hacia él y le dijo:

-Soy un simple médico, ella es una mujer de mundo del JET SET, somos completamente de mundo diferentes-

Eriol me miro y sonrío de manera discreta y me dijo:

-¿Quién sabe?, se dice que cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos todo puede pasar-

Ese comentario me dejo frío y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué dices…-

-Ella me dijo algo pero sabes….Na…no te lo diré, averígualo por ti mismo-

Me quede perplejo ante esa declaración y le iba preguntar:

-¿Qué le dijo?-

Note que Eriol no estaba a mi lado.

Era oficial estaba de mal humor, detesto cuando Eriol me da su sonrisa de:

-Yo sé algo que tú NO-

Esa pésima costumbre la tenía de la preparatoria, en serio no sé como este sujeto es mi mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Deseos que se cumplen

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Deseos que se cumplen-**

*****Un año después*****

Una conversación internacional bastante particular se llevaba a cabo entre el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa y el manager de Sakura Amamiya, Kerberus Reed:

-Sí está confirmado, está tarde vinieron sus hermanas y sobrinos le entregaron los regalos y nosotros nos encargamos de enviarlo a su departamento de hecho acabo de cerrar de hablar con él y estoy seguro que está en su departamento por supuesto mal humorado como siempre porque el Director le quito sus operaciones del día de hoy diciendo que como va ser su cumpleaños debe tomarse el resto de la noche y todo el día de mañana que es su cumpleaños, ¿Ella ya está en Hong Kong?-

-Si Sakurita debe estar llegando de entre las 10 a 11 de la noche, ¿Estás seguro que el Dr. Li no sospecha nada?-

-Absolutamente nada Sr. Reed-

-Bueno sino aprovecha esta vez la llegada de Sakurita lo voy arrastrar-

-Lo lamento ha sido un año complicado y más con los ensayos clínicos que tiene a cargo y sobre todo ahora que Shaoran se convierto en jefe de toda la planta de cirugía, casi no tiene tiempo-

-Lo sé, lo mismo pasa con Sakurita, DIOS es niña necesita un completo descanso sino va colapsar, por cierto ¿Estás seguro que el Dr. Li está interesado en ella?, mira que donde me hagas ilusionar por las puras te arrastro soy capaz de irme a Hong Kong y en serio te arrastro-

-100% seguro, cada vez que ve las noticias sobre ella de sus desfiles o sus reportajes pone una expresión de bobo enamorado que no se la quita nadie y aunque él lo niegue se lo difícil que ha sido para él no saber nada de ella durante todo este año y ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Está seguro qué Sakura está interesado en él?-

-100% confirmado, aunque ella no habla de él porque está metida de lleno en el trabajo, sé que cuando lo nombre se sonroja, la conozco…..A ella le gusta el Dr. Li, pero nunca pensé que hacer de CUPIDO ser1a tan difícil-

-La verdad que no servimos para esto- Dijo el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa con diversión.

-DIOS es verdad, ni a mi esposa me toco estar tanto tiempo detras de ella para conquistarla, como unir a este par, que difícil, somos un completo fracaso como CUPIDOS- Kerberus acoto con todo dramatismo y reclamo inmediatamente:

-Si logramos unirnos, quiero ser su padrino de BODAS-

-Perdón, eso me corresponde a mí-

-Si claro, he sido yo quien ha organizado los desfiles de Sakura en Hong Kong y usted siempre falla con el Dr. Li-

-Bueno pero no es culpa que justo en esas fechas hayan traumas y se vengan casos difícil, él no tiene tiempo para nada-

-¡Excusas…..Espera tengo una llamaba del Ab. Hina-

-Claro yo te espero…..

Mientras Kerberus le ponía en espera Eriol empezó a recordar cómo había sido este año para su amigo:

A las pocas horas que Sakura se fue del hospital pudo ver que su amigo pasó del mal humor a la tristeza a tal punto que se tomo tres días libres fuera del hospital incluso hasta se desaparecio de su departamento, desconecto su móvil.

Luego regreso pero estuvo más callado de lo normal, claro veía con interés lo que las noticias decía sobre la joven TOPMODEL.

Al pasar el tiempo siempre fue la misma respuesta, el veía con interés sus reportajes pero cuando hablaba sobre las "nuevas relaciones" de la modelo, apagaba el TV se centraba en el trabajo, lo que él no sabía era que todo eso no era más que pura publicidad falsa a ella le pagaban: Modelos, hombres de negocios incluso aquellos a los que su "masculinidad" se cuestionaba, para poder aprovechar su imagen de ahí su apodo la Vampiresa de la MODA era solo una fachada, la información la conocio de primera mano por parte de su manager con quien estuvo en contacto todo este tiempo.

Eriol no dijo nada a Shaoran sobre esta parte, porque quería saber hasta qué punto él se iba desilusionar de ella, pero a pesar de todo los rumores, él no dejo de ver sus reportajes y aunque había tratado de concretar con su Kerberus que ambos se reunieran había sido imposible, a parte él como hombre en todo este año que paso no se involucro con ninguna mujer, lo que se le hacía raro, pero al ver la mirada que ponía al saber noticias de ella, su mirada lo delataba, fue cuando Eriol se animo a entrar en contacto con el manager de ella.

Las cosas se dieron de manera natural aunque sus planes por unirlos de forma casual durante ese año fueron un completo fracaso.

Eriol se perdio en sus pensamientos cuando Kerberus le dijo:

-¿Estás ahí….

-Sí, dígame…

-Me acaban de confirmar, 35 años es la pena que le han dado a Los Kinomoto y son acumulables, finalmente se completaron las pruebas que se necesitaban, ellos están detrás de los asesinatos del Grupo Hiragizawa-

-¡Increíble!. Por fin se acabo esto-

-Si finalmente mi niña puede estar tranquila-

-¿Hablando de ella, no tendrá problema en ser reconocida?-

-¡Oh NO!, le di un disfraz y va con chofer, no la voy a dejar sola en una ciudad que no conoce, a pesar que Sakura tiene muy buen sentido de la ubicación, ella con un mapa o con una dirección y un punto de referencia llega donde sea, sobre todo si hay comida de por medio por DIOS Sakurita es mejor que un sabueso-

Ambos hombres empezaron a reír de manera escandalosa y fue cuando Kerberus entre risas dijo:

***Risas divertidas***-Qué ella no se entere que dije eso porque me mata-

-¿En serio le gusta comer?, no parece-

-Bromeas, ella come y claro que come, DIOS, vieras como trabajo por decomisarle los dulces, ¿No sé cómo se las ingenias para conseguirlos?, creo que hasta tiene personal secreto que lo hace- Dijo Kerberus con todo dramatismo que Eriol empezó a reír divertido y dijo:

-Pero ella no parece ser de esas personas golosas o glotonas-

-¿Lo dices por el cuerpo de DIOSA que se maneja?, mantener ese cuerpo me cuesta, entrenamientos diarios, GYM, sin contar con que debo controlar lo que come y aun así no sé cómo consigue los dulces-

La conversación siguió por varios minutos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Mientras Eriol y Kerberus definían sus planes o más bien sus intentos por ser "Cupido", un mal humorado futuro cumpleañero no podía estar más estresado, no entendía porque prácticamente lo habían sacado del hospital y por porque sus hermanas se había presentado en el trascurso del día y noto que primero hablaron con Eriol sabía que algo se traían con él, hasta sus sobrinos tenían una mirada cómplice que no podía descifrar.

Como diciendole: Tío, nosotros sabemos algo que tú no sabes.

Eso fue completamente intrigante.

Decidió que ya que iba pasar solo su cumpleaños, leer un poco y de paso tomarse una copa de vino.

Ajeno a los planes del " futuro cumpleañero", un carro de la marca Mercedes Benz último modelo, llegaba al edificio donde estaba el departamento del Dr. Li y fue cuando un joven chofer le dijo:

-Señorita Amamiya: ¿Desea que le ayude con las bolsas?-

-No es necesario-

-Nos mantendremos cerca por si necesita algo-

-No es necesario, pueden irse a descansar-

-¿A qué hora debemos venir por usted?-

-Yo los llamo-

-Espero que su velada sea amena señorita Amamiya-

-Gracias Sota, nos vemos mañana-

-Si se le presenta algún problema no olvide activar la señal-

Sakura sonrío mientras salía del auto y miraba el edificio.

Al ingresar a el edificio pudo notar la mirada de asombro del portero y fue cuando discretamente saco un billete de USD100.00 y le dijo:

-Buenas noches, Me dice por favor: ¿Dónde está el departamento del Dr. Li?, le agradeceré mucho-

-En….el tercer…..piso…¿Usted es la Topmodel Esmeraldas?-

-Si-Sonrío Sakura mientras le paso el billete y le dijo:

-Una pequeña recompensa si mantiene en secreto que estuve aquí-

-Claro no se preocupe, le ayudo con las bolsas-

-No es necesario, por favor me guía al ascensor-

-Claro están doblando el pasillo-

-Gracias-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el departamento de Shaoran*****

Iban a empezar las 00:00AM o 24:00PM y era oficial el día de su cumpleaños había llegado iba a continuar la lectura cuando de pronto su móvil empezó a timbrar y noto un número desconocido y frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Buenas noches, Dr. Li al habla-

-Buenos días, Feliz cumpleaños Dr. Li-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo al escuchar ese timbre de voz solo pensó en voz alta:

-No es posible…¿Es la Srta. Amamiya o me equivoco?-

***Risas nerviosas***-Si soy yo, ¿Podría pedirle un favor?-

-Claro, dime….

-¿Puede abrir la puerta por favor?, me es difícil maniobrar con todo lo que tengo en las manos-

Si antes Shaoran estaba sorprendido ahora estaba perplejo y fue a la puerta a paso apresurado, al abrir la puesta, ella dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños Dr. Li-

-¡Sakura!...Permite ayudarte….¿Qué hay aquí…..Vaya te vez…..Pareces una princesa con ese vestido-

-Sorry no tuve tiempo para cambiarme, vengo de Hamburgo y tuve una recepción y use algo de "Alexis Mabille"-

-¿Quién…..

***Risas divertidas***-Olvídalo-

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Son regalos de cumpleaños, como el año pasado sus sobrinos se comieron todo los chocolates traje algunas cosas, a parte de los dulces-

-No debiste, gracias-

-Espera traje un pequeño pastelito que le podemos poner una velita…...Pide un deseo-

Shaoran la miro con diversión y dijo:

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-De mi reserva especial, traje tres pero me comí dos en el camino-Dijo Sakura algo apenada pero los dulces eran sus debilidad.

***Risas divertidas***-WOW, me gusta tu honestidad-

-Pide un deseo-

-No necesito nada pero veamos….Shaoran la miro y sonrío y soplo la velita, Sakura dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Qué pediste?-

-Eso no se dice, sino no se cumple-

Sakura lo miro con reproche y el río abiertamente y le dijo:

-Estos vinos se ven delicioso-

-Si son parte de su regalo, quería preparar Lasagana pero no pude traer los ingredientes, ¿Crees que haya algún lugar cerca en donde podamos comprar a esta hora?-

-Claro que sí, pero….

Shaoran se calló mientras la veía de forma seria y Sakura le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Con ese vestido, llamas mucho la atención, estoy seguro que te van a reconocer-

-Oh eso no es problema-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Me prestas tu baño-

-Claro, al final del pasillo mano derecha-

-Listo, por cierto todo esto es para ti…pero los dulces debes compartirlos conmigo-

Shaoran no dijo nada mientras reía con diversión, su cumpleaños había empezado de muy buena manera y aún tenía todo el día por delante y se puso a ver los regalos que ella le había traído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Para quienes no han leído ayer actualice mi 4to. Cuento: La Princesa Vampiro y el humano deforme. Al estilo EVIL.**

**5.- Les invito que se den una vuelta por mi perfil donde aparte de estar un mini-álbum de esta historia, he armado COLLAGE de SCC-Skip Beat entre otras Mangas-Animes y de paso los invito a darse una vuelta por el GRUPO EVIL donde hemos puesto material de Mangas-animes ayer subi información del Grupo CLAMP previamente subí información de la autora de Skip Beat.**

**Pueden tomar el material que publicamos sin pedirnos permisos. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. El inicio de ALGO NUEVO Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo VII- **

**-El inicio de "ALGO NUEVO"- **

**-Parte I-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

El Dr. Li vio con asombro que el vestido que Sakura traía había sido una enorme falda y ahora mostraba un pantalón junto al corsé que pensaba que era la parte de arriba del vestido y él dijo:

-Aunque dedo decir que se te ve hermosa, de igual llamas la atención-

-Gracias por el halago Dr. Li, pero aun no está completo-

El Dr. Li la vio con diversión y dijo:

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre….¿Qué haces?-

Sakura sonrío mientras se puso su abrigo largo y de paso una peluca rubia con lentes y dijo:

-¿Qué tal quede?-

-Linda, pero rubia llamas más la atención-

-Entonces que tal una melena larga, mira….

El Dr. Li solo movió la cabeza y dijo:

-Mejor te quedas aquí y no nos arriesgamos a que te reconozcan: ¿Qué dices?-

-Pero yo quiero ir-

-¿Y si te reconocen?-

-No lo harán-

-Espero que NO, sino te tocara correr y no sé si quieras hacerlo con esos zapatos-

-Soy muy buena corriendo en zapatos de taco alto-

Shaoran solo sonrío con resignación mientras tomaba su abrigo y Sakura lo observo con atención y el dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es la primera vez que lo veo sin la bata de médico, se ve bien-

-Gracias-Dijo Shaoran con algo de nerviosismo mientras la abría la puerta y decía:

-Hay un supermercado a dos calles de aquí que esta abierto las 24 horas, tienen de todo-

-Listo, ¿Vamos?-

-Pienso que es mala idea que vayas-

-No va pasar nada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Sabía que no debía haberla traído-

-¿Ya terminaste de firmar los autógrafos?-

-No, sácame de aquí por favor-

-¡OMG…Es ella…

Shaoran se puso sus lentes y paro un taxi y dijo rápidamente:

-Sube-

-No, que no se vaya…..espera…..Esmeralda, por favor un autógrafo….

Sakura se subió al taxi al andar y Shaoran le dijo al chofer, por favor tome la autopista y regrese.

Sakura no dijo nada al ver la cara de reproche del cumpleañero y dijo en voz baja:

-Lo siento-

-¡Te lo dije!…Por favor regrese en la siguiente cuadra-

-¿Estamos dando vueltas?-

-No se preocupe, aquí por favor…..

Shaoran le lanzo al chofer los billetes sin cuidado tratando que él no se diera cuenta quien era la pasajera misteriosa y salió rápido del taxi y le abrió la puerta y le dijo:

-No digas nada-

La tomo de la mano y la llevo a una puerta roja y ella dijo entre susurro:

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Con tantas vueltas que dimos, no te percataste, estamos en la parte de atrás del edificio donde vivo-

-¡Eh!-

Shaoran la guío por el pasillo y en vez de tomar el ascensor fueron por las escaleras, Sakura iba calladita como niña buena porque sabía que había arruinado su salida con el cumpleañero.

Shaoran ingreso al departamento y dijo:

-¿Y ahora?-

-Podemos comer dulces-

-Chocolates y vinos no suena mal, pero hagamos algo tú te quedas aquí y yo voy al supermercado-

-¿Pero y si te reconocen?-

-No, me cambiare de abrigo, no pasa nada-

Shaoran sonrío y salió del lugar, dejando a una desconcerta Sakura en su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

***Suspiro de desgano***

Eso era lo único que se escucho en el amplio departamento del Dr. Li Shaoran.

Sakura se dio el tiempo de recorrer el lugar con cuidado, noto que predominaba el color verde y sonrío con diversión y pensó en voz alta:

-OMG….Tanto color Verde impreso en este departamento, veamos si recuerdo el color verde es el color que va acorde a la naturaleza, armonía, crecimiento, exuberancia, fertilidad, frescura, estabilidad, resistencia y si es en un tono oscuro es el color del dinero-

***Suspiro*** - El Dr. Li es un hombre de personalidad fuerte e inteligente-

Sakura noto los diferentes cuadros y la mayoría eran de diploma de estudios y seminarios de el Dr. Li y fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?, este tipo de hombre no se involucraría con una Topmodel por más preparada que sea, probablemente tenga una novia doctora ***Suspiro desganado***…..Es su cumpleaños y: ¿Si hizo planes con su novia o con su familia?, estoy aquí de intrusa, encima se molesto con lo de la prensa-

Sakura empezó a divagar y a sentirse insegura y fue cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo y dijo en voz alta:

-Seguro que el Dr. Li ha de tener planes para este día ***Suspiro de tristeza*** Mejor me voy-

Sakura empezó a recoger sus cosas y se animo a dejarle una nota por escrito, no le veía sentido quedarse y fue cuando decidió que lo mejor para ella era no hacerse ilusiones con el Dr. Li y salir del lugar, tomaría un taxi para ir directo al aeropuerto.

Con lo que no contaba era que al abrir la puerta se topara con la cara de sorpresa del Dr. Li y se quedo sin habla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos antes*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Creo que NO debí dejar sola a Sakura en mi departamento, eso fue una descortesía de mi parte, tendré que disculparme por haberme enojado por lo de la prensa, mmm…Ah el portero el me puede ayudar.

-Señor Takara, buenos días, ¿Me puede hacer un favor?-

-Claro Dr. Li, una pregunta…

-Si, dígame….

-¿La Topmodel sigue aún en su departamento?-

-¿Usted la reconoció?-

-Si, muy linda. ¿Es su novia?-

Shaoran se sonrojo notablemente pero movió la cabeza en señal de negación y el portero río con gracia y fue cuando le dijo:

-Vino uno de sus guardaespaldas y me dijo: Que si la señorita baja y la veo, que le de esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Le dejaron una nota, pero no la entiendo-

Shaoran miro la nota con interés y le dijo:

-Tampoco la entiendo parece árabe-

-¿Podría por favor darle la nota?-

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa Señor Takara?-

-Es que quiero un autógrafo de ella, ¿Cree que sea posible?-

-No prometo nada pero quiero pedirle un favor-

-Dígame Dr. Li-

-Podría ir al supermercado que esta a pocas cuadras y comprar estos ingredientes-

-Claro deme diez minutos que dejo todo cerrado-

-Gracias Señor Takara, ¿Podrá con las bolsas?-

-Por su puesto se lo llevo a su departamento-

-Gracias y disculpe las molestias-

-De nada-

Shaoran regreso sobre sus pasos y cuando llego a su departamento iba abrir la puerta y noto la cara de sorpresa de Sakura y por lo que llevaba en su mano y por la peluca larga que tenía se dio cuenta, ella iba irse y fue cuando le pregunto:

-¿Vas algún lado?-

-¡Eh!...Yo…

Shaoran frunció el ceño y fue cuando suavemente la hizo retroceder y cerro la puerta detrás de él y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Te vas?-

-¡Eh!...No quiero causarle ningún problema por lo de la prensa y ….

Sakura no entendía: ¿Por qué ella estaba retrocediendo y Por qué la mirada fija del Dr. Li?. Finalmente le dijo:

-Vine sin previo aviso y: ¿No sé si tenga algún plan por su cumpleaños?-

-No tengo planes, Sakura-Dijo con reproche Shaoran y se animo a preguntar directamente:

-¿Acaso te espera alguien?-

-¡Eh…¿Perdón, a que se refiere con esa pregunta?-

Sakura ya estaba contra una de las paredes del lugar y Shaoran le pregunto en un tono que denotaba enojo:

-¿Tal vez te espera alguno de tus novios casuales?-

-¿Qué?- Esa pregunta la desconcertó a Sakura sobre toco cuando prácticamente tenía encima al Dr. Li quien la miraba fijamente y ratifico la pregunta:

-¿Acaso no tienes novios casuales?; Es interesante ver como en casi un año has salido con varios hombres en promedio te duran de dos a tres semanas, ¿Cómo se llama él de ahora: Matheus, Andrés o Darek, creo que ese fue el alemán, verdad?-

Sakura se quedo perpleja porque ese tono que uso el Dr. Li Shaoran era completamente fuera de lugar y compuso su expresión y dijo:

-En primer lugar yo no tengo novio, los hombres con lo que salgo me pagan para aprovechar mi imagen, son noviazgos ficticios y toda la información que publica la prensa rosa es FALSA-

-¿Te pagan?-Pregunto con desconcierto Shaoran y Sakura se animo a poner una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él para apartarlo suavemente y tener espacio y dijo:

-Mi último "cliente" por así decirlo: Mathues Fink es hijo de un reconocido joyero alemán, es GAY y para que no cuestionen su masculinidad, su padre le propuso a mi manager que yo salga con su hijo, a cenas y ciertos eventos puntuales y él me facilitaba toda su colección de "Moon and Sun" para lucirla en mis desfiles y en los eventos, en joyas hay una colección que se taza en USD500,000.00 para tapar los rumores de que su único hijo es Gay-

-¿Y los otros hombres?-

-Historias similares, todo es publicidad falsa, fotos conmigo vale dinero, son negocios, mi imagen vende-

-¿Qué hay de francés se dice que te ibas a casar con él?-

-¿Hablas del corredor de autos?-

-Si-

-Oh no eso fue publicidad falsa para poder después subastar las joyas de su familia al yo usarla su precio en el mercado subió, yo gane un porcentaje y ellos sanearon las finanzas de su Grupo, por cierto Jean Pierre es un baka completo ese hombre tiene un maní por cerebro-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

***Risas divertidas***-Por parte del Dr. Li-

-No te rías, esas fueron las peores citas de mi vida, ese tipo solo tiene un tema de conversación-

-¿Carros?-

-Sí, odio los temas de "Fórmula Uno", el tipo solo habla de motores, marcas y todo lo relacionado a carros, al inicio me parecía interesante porque no sabía sobre el tema pero luego se torno pesado, no tenía otro tema de conversación-

Shaoran la miro con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar y fue cuando le dijo:

-Entonces si yo no tengo planes y tú tampoco, no tienes porque irte- Esa no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación de parte de él mientras suavemente le quitaba las cosas de la mano a Sakura y acoto rápidamente:

-Dejaron esta nota para ti abajo-

Sakura tomo la nota de las manos de él e inmediatamente sintió como una descarga eléctrica pero se hizo la desentendida y noto que él se llevo sus cosas y le dio cierta privacidad y al leer la nota que estaba en árabe decía:

_-Señorita Amamiya el Señor Reed pidió que por favor prenda el móvil-_

Sakura busco su cartera pero Shaoran se la había llevado y fue cuando se animo a preguntar, al verlo que venía de regreso:

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde está mi cartera?-

-¿La necesitas?-

-No, lo que necesito es el móvil-

-La deje en mi habitación, puedes pasar es la primera habitación a la derecha, voy abrir una botella de vino-

-Gracias, permiso-

Sakura siguió a paso apresurado porque le intrigo saber:

-¿Qué quería su manager?-

Le tomo pocos segundos llegar a su cartera y fue cuando al prenderlo escucho el buzón de voz que decía en árabe, solo usaba ese idioma cuando era un mensaje confidencial:

-Sakurita, espero que estés pasando muy bien pero por favor NO APAGUES el móvil, no tengo intención de molestarte pero se me paso por alto comentarte: Los Kinomoto fueron condenados, según mis fuentes las penas son acumulables, estarán de por vida en la cárcel y es lo que se merecen por todo lo que nos han hecho y pasando a otro tema, sé que eres una completa inexperta en cuestión de hombres….

Sakura empezó a fruncir el ceño porque tenía idea de la advertencia que venían de parte de Kero's mami, como le decía cuando empezaba sus sermones sobre los "hombres" que podrían estar interesado en ella y escucho con atención la advertencia que le dio:

-Evita embriagarte para que no te quedes dormida y el Dr. Li no se aproveche de ti, el que sea un médico preparado y todo eso, no significa que deje de ser hombre y si es hombre no es ciego y tú que eres una diosa, la fantasía de cualquier hombre y eres la tentación en persona, NO podemos arriesgarnos que te metan mano sin tu consentimiento aunque ahora que me pongo a pensar, si "accidentalmente" te embriagas puede que sea lo contrario y que seas tú la que se aproveches del Dr. Li considerando que te gusta el hombre...

Sakura fruncio el ceño ya se estaba empezando a enojar y el largo semón de parte de Kero's mami continuaba y ella suspiro de fastidio y puso atención a lo siguiente:

-...Es OBVIO que te gusta el hombre y no recuerdo haberte visto tan interesada en uno, así que si te pasas de COPAS, porque Sakurita tu eres pésima para tomar cualquier clase de licor y cuando lo haces, me toca estar detras de tí cuidandode para que no empieces a repartir besos a todo mundo y que dejes con ganas a todo mundo y como no queremos arriesgarnos, consideranto que tú nunca has estado con un hombre y estás con alguien que te interesa completamente sola en su departamento y si te animas OJO no te estoy incentivando a que lo hagas pero si te animas a probar los placeres de la carne y para prevenir dado que eres media topo y no vas estar preparada para la "acción", te puse en el compartimiento secreto de tu cartera tres cajas de preservativos, no son para tí obviamente pero es importante que recuerdes...

Sakura se quedo perpleja, era oficial estaba enojada además de haberse puesto completamente roja a medida que Kero's mami siguió de largo con el sermón a nivel sexual que decía:

-Es preferible prevenir que lamentar, NO SEAS tan TOPO para que no arruines tu fabulosa vida por un minuto de placer y ...

El sermón a nivel sexual continuaba de largo, Sakura estaba tan enojada que cerró abruptamente la llamada y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo Kero me va decir tal cosa…...

Ella venía a pasar un buen momento con el cumpleañero no ha tener sexo con él, al menos no era su idea inicial y no había pensado en el tema hasta que escucho el sermón de Kero's mami, que de paso le iba escuchar cuando lo viera, se olvido por completo: ¿En donde estaba?, que se viro rápidamente y de forma abrupta que no se dio cuenta que Shaoran estaba detrás de ella y tenía dos copas con vino en la mano inmediatamente tropezó con él, quien del susto que se llevo termino derramando parte del contenido del vino en ella, sus piernas se enredaron y ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y?...***Risas Malignas***. Es para no perder mi toque EVIL ***Sake se ríe de ustedes*****

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. El inicio de ALGO NUEVO Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Les recomiendo leer la última parte del CP anterior porque lo re-edite. **

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Capítulo VII- **

**-El inicio de "ALGO NUEVO"- **

**-Parte Final-**

Lo único que se escucho en la habitación de Shaoran fueron dos cuerpos cayendo directamente al piso.

Las copas se quebraron.

El contenido de las mismas les cayó ambos encima.

Sakura se asusto mucho porque pensó que se iba golpear de forma abrupta y dolorosa por lo que en esos segundos espero el impacto que nunca llego, Shaoran con sus excelentes reflejo logro voltearla hacia él de tal forma que él termino en piso y ella encima de él en un pose bastante comprometedora.

Sakura solo atino apretarse de la camisa manchada de él, mientras que él la tenía fuertemente agarrada por la cintura y parte de la espalda para amortiguar su caída con su cuerpo, pasado el susto, finalmente dijo:

-Sakura-

-¡Eh!. Lo….siento…debo pesar mucho-

-Tranquila no pasa nada- Shaoran aflojo su agarre pero se quedo quieto cuando ella levanto su rostro y quedo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

**-Ding Dong!-Ding Dong!-Ding Dong!-**

El sonido fuerte del timbre rompió la "incomoda" atmósfera que se dio entre ellos, quienes se separaron abruptamente porque fueron sorprendidos por el sonido del timbre.

Sakura abrió los ojos de horror al ver la parte de la alfombra y los cojines blancos del sofá que tenía Shaoran en su recamara manchado con vino tinto sin contar la ropa de ellos y fue cuando Shaoran dijo:

-No hay problema no te asustes-

-¿Las manchas….

-No pasa nada - **¡Ding Dong!**- Vamos abrir la puerta sino el portero va seguir tocando-

Sakura acepto la mano de Shaoran y se puso de pie y le acompaño a la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

El Señor Takara miro con interés a su inquilino, rara vez el Dr. Li tenía visitas en su departamento, las mismas que se limitaban a su mejor amigo el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa, a sus hermanas y sobrinos.

Mientras observaba el especial cuidado que ponía el Dr. Li en la recepción y revisión de los alimentos y compartía comentarios con la Topmodel también noto una clara empatía entre ellos y eso le gusto mucho y fue cuando se animo a preguntar:

-Señorita Esmeralda, disculpe que sea inoportuno-

-Dígame-Contesto con ella con una sonrisa y Shaoran se animo a decir, al ver la incomodidad del portero:

-Se me paso por alto el Sr. Takara le gustaría tener un autógrafo de tu parte, ¿Crees que eso es posible?-

-Claro, permítame un momento por favor-

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando con interés porque Sakura regreso a la habitación y busco entre sus cosas y a los pocos minutos regreso con un álbum de fotos que ella había autografiado y fue cuando pregunto:

-¿A quien se lo dedico?-

-A mi hija por favor ella se llama Sora Takara, ella la adora-

Sakura sonrío y procedió autografiar las páginas que no era más que un álbum de collage /Mezcla de varias fotos de portadas de revistas/ que ella había hecho en el transcurso del año.

El señor Takara se emociono mucho porque de paso ella le autografió una foto de ella a su nombre.

El señor Takara se retiro del lugar y Shaoran la miro con interés y le dijo:

-El cumpleañero también quiere uno de esos libros autografiados-

***Risas Nerviosas***-Solo tenía un ejemplar, ¡Sorry!-

Shaoran la miro con el semblante serio y ella le dijo:

-Prometo enviarte uno autografiado-

Shaoran iba acotar algo pero Sakura empezó ha estornudar y fue cuando recordó que ambos se habían ligeramente empapado con el vino y dijo:

-Vamos a cambiarnos-

-Pero yo….

-Tengo algo para ti- Sakura no tuvo tiempo para responder cuando él la tomo de la mano y la llevo de regreso a la habitación, al ingresar busco un par de cajas y se las entrego y le dijo:

-Tú cumpleaños fue el 01 de Abril como estaba tan ocupado no tuve tiempo de hacerte llegar estos presentes-

Sakura se quedo muda y luego sonrío por la sorpresa y dijo:

-¿Puedo abrirlos?-

-Por favor-

-Es hermosa, me gusta mucho esta camisa, ¿Es seda china de color rojo?-

-Sí y los bordados son a mano, este de aquí es el Ave Fénix y el pequeño es un dragón, el pantalón es de color negro y los zapatos hay dos modelos en color negro o rojo-

-Son hermosos, gracias-

-Me alegro que te guste, mi hermana Futtie tiene una pequeña boutique ella los diseña y luego los cose de manera manual-

-Es un bordado exquisito, dale mis felicitaciones, nunca antes había vestido ropa china-

Shaoran alzo una ceja en señal de asombro y fue cuando ella dijo:

-He usado ropa china moderna por los desfiles pero como siempre vengo por pocos días no había tenido la oportunidad de usar este tipo de ropa, me gustaría mucho usar los vestidos de seda china que tiene acá-

-Entonces la tienda de mi hermana te va gustar-

-¿Me quiero cambiar?-

-Si deseas puedes tomar un baño para refrescarte, voy adelantar la comida-

-Espera yo también quiero ayudar-

-Tranquila eres mi invitada-

-Pero tú eres el cumpleañero-

-Entonces cuando termines, me vienes ayudar, por favor no te demores-

-Me daré prisa lo prometo-

-Si te gustan los palillos chinos para el cabello, en el cartón de los zapatos están varios modelos-

-Gracias-

Sakura no se tomo mucho tiempo en refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa, al llegar a la cocina noto que Shaoran también se había cambiado y ahora usaba una camisa verde en seda china, que a criterio de ella se veía muy bien.

Luego que Shaoran tomara su ropa y la de él y la pusiera en la lavadora-secadora retomaron la preparación de los alimentos entre comentarios varios y entretenidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos horas después*****

En un cómodo silencio Shaoran y Sakura luego de la deliciosa cena que prepararon juntos observaron el amanecer.

Sakura empezó a bostezar y fue cuando Shaoran le dijo:

-¿Estas agotada?-

-No he dormido en casi dos días-

-Me hubieras dicho para que no te desveles, ¿Por qué no descansas?-

Sakura miro su reloj con interés y Shaoran pregunto:

-¿Tienes que salir?-

-Aunque me encantaría quedarme estamos en la semana de la moda de Paris y debo desfilar en exactamente siete horas-

-¿Debes ir a Paris?-

*Bostezo*-Es la idea-

-Me gustaría verte desfilar, nunca he asistido a un desfile de modas-

Sakura lo miro con interés y se le ocurrió algo del momento y le dijo:

-¿Cumpleañero tienes tu pasaporte listo?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Te animarías a viajar conmigo a Paris, ahora?-

-¿No necesito visa para eso?-

-Te puedo gestionar un permiso provisional para salir y de ahí nos pasamos a Grecia.- ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Tú me quieres secuestrar?-

***Risas divertidas***-Por favor esa es una frase contundente-

-Aunque me gustaría la propuesta….**!Ring¡** ¿No es tu móvil?-

-Si es Kero, ¿Déjame ver que quiere?...¿Dime Kero qué pasa?-

-¿Por tu voz veo que no has hecho nada?-

-¡Kero!-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

Lo único que se escucho al otro lado de la línea fue una risa escandalosa de parte del manager de Sakura y fue cuando al terminar de reír dijo:

-Nuestro desfile fue re-programado para el final-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Tres modelos de la casa de moda se accidentaron y no tenemos modelos disponibles, así que hable con Armani para que ellos tomen nuestro lugar y nosotros cerramos la semana de moda-

-¡OMG!. Te amo Kero, eso es excelente-

-Mmmmm…..¿Oye hay moros en la costa?-

-¡Kero!...

***Risas escandalosas de nuevo***-¿En serio no ha pasado nada de nada?.

-Te dejo, gracias por el aviso-

-¡No!. Espera por favor-

-Dime-

-¿En serio no te ha hecho nada, ni un besito en corto?-

Sakura no pudo ponerse más roja y cerró la llamada abruptamente y Shaoran la miro con interés y le pregunto:

-¿Algún problema?-

-Mi manager es un …..Son momentos como estos que me pregunto: ¿Por qué Kero es mi manager?-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-¡Eh!. Nada relevante, pero tengo buenas noticias- Intento cambiar el tema Sakura y acoto rápidamente:

-Mi desfile fue re-programado para el final de la semana de la moda-

-Eso es una excelente, entonces: ¿Por qué no descansas un poco y luego te invito a desayunar?-

-¿En serio y donde?-

-Tranquila no vamos a salir, pero modestia aparte preparo unos desayunos deliciosos-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-

-Soy el menor de mi familia, tengo cuatro hermanas escandalosas y mi madre, ellas me enseñaron-

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?-

-Murió cuando era pequeño-

-Lo siento-

-No pasa nada, pero entonces que te parece si descansas un rato y yo haré el desayuno-

-Gracias-

El día paso rápido para ellos, sobre todo porque había muchas cosas que contar del año que había transcurrido si verse, fueron conversaciones amenas y divertidas.

Sakura conoció un poco sobre la vida personal del Dr. Li y sus aventuras con sus hermanas y sus sobrinos y por supuerto en las situaciones comprometedoras que se veía involucrado por culpa de su mejor amigo, el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa.

Shaoran se dio una clara idea del tipo de vida que tenía la Topmodel entre viaje, negocios y desfiles.

Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, llego el momento de la despedida.

-Gracias por todo Dr. Li, realmente la pase muy bien en su compañía-

-Gracias a ti Sakura ha sido un excelente cumpleaños en tu compañía, espero que tengas un excelente viaje-

-Espero que su deseo de cumpleaños se haga realidad-

Shaoran sonrío y se acerco a ella y solo dijo:

-Veamos…

-¿Qu….Sakura no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los suaves labios del Dr. Li en sus labios.

Ambos experimentaron sensaciones completamente diferentes sobre todo cuando el beso casto subió de intensidad.

Se separaron no por falta de oxigeno sino por el molesto timbre del móvil de Sakura quien a pesar de estar sonrojada no pudo evitar enojarse por la abrupta e inadecuada interrupción.

Shaoran sonrío nerviosamente y ella dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Voy arrastrara a quien me está llamando…¡HOLA!- No se tomo la molestia de ver el identificador de llamada porque tenía la certeza quien la estaba llamando.

***Minutos de Silencio***

-¿VAS HABLAR O NO?. Se perfectamente que eres tú: KERO-

-¡Sorry!. ¿Llame en un momento no apropiado, te interrumpí?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Lo lamento Sakurita, hablamos….

-Dime para que me llamas-

***Risas nerviosas***-Pensé que ya ibas camino al aeropuerto y quería…Confirmarte que el avión está listo, entre otras cosas que quería preguntarte-

Si no fuera por la cara de diversión y nerviosismo que mostraba Shaoran delante de ella, Sakura probablemente se hubiera ido de largo con el reclamo a su manager por haberla interrumpido en un momento clave para ella y fue cuando luego de suspirar dramáticamente y tratar de contener el enojo le dijo:

-Dile por favor al chofer que me espere, bajo en pocos minutos-

-Claro Sakura y lamento mucho haberte interrumpido-

-Luego hablamos- Traducido.-En el avión cuando ella completamente a solas, le iba a llamar y la iba escuchar.

Al cerrar la llamada abruptamente, solo cerró los ojos para calmarse a pesar que la atmósfera entre ella y el Dr. Li Shaoran se había roto y fue cuando ella dijo:

-Lo siento, mi manager me llamo para confirmar que el avión está preparado-

-¿Debes irte?-

-Sí, lo siento en verdad-

-No pasa nada-

-¿Crees que nos podamos ver?-

Shaoran sonrío con incomodidad y dijo luego de varios segundos de silencio:

-Creo que eso no sería buena idea-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Medicina y Moda-

-No te entendí-

-Seamos realistas no creo que una mujer como tú se interese en un hombre como yo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque somos de dos mundos completamente diferentes, siendo realistas sería difícil mantener algo a la distancia considerando que tú eres una mujer de negocios y de mundo y yo estoy en una aérea tan compleja como la medicina-

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal que el comentario le cayó mal, él estaba terminando algo sin empezarlo y ella se enojo y dijo:

-¡No opines por mí!-

-No, espera, no fue mi intención….

-Ok si no te interesa tener nada conmigo dímelo de frente pero no decidas por mi- Sakura realmente se enojo porque con la llamada de Kero la puso de mal humor pero el comentario de Shaoran fue la "gota que derramo el vaso".

Shaoran sonrío nerviosamente y dijo:

-¿Has contemplado la posibilidad de tener algo conmigo?-

Sakura finalmente exploto y abrió los brazos y dijo:

-Estoy aquí, si no me interesaras no me hubiera tomando la molestia en venir, ¿Eso no te dice algo?-

***Risas nerviosas*** Shaoran lo único que atino hacer fue abrazarla porque se quedo sin palabras y fue cuando le susurro al oído:

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-Te contesto cuando se me pase el enojo y ahora me voy-

-¿Un momento…..Shaoran no dijo nada cuando ella tomo la iniciativa de besarlo y al terminar el beso él sonrío y dijo:

-Asumo que eso es un sí-

-Eso significa que me gustaría intentarlo, pero debo hablar con Kero al respecto-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Por la prensa-

-Mmmm….

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me gustaría que lo tengamos en secreto, veamos como nos va….Shaoran se calló al ver la cara de reproche de Sakura, quien hizo una mueca y le dijo:

-Tú si sabes cómo hacerme enojar-

***Risas nerviosas***-Lo siento, es que nunca he salido con una mujer como tú y antes que te enojes me refiero nunca he salido con una persona pública ni he mantenido relaciones a distancias-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, hagamos algo intercambiemos email's y me pasas tus datos completos y yo los míos, regreso el fin de semana-

-¿Vas a volver?-

-Si haré todo lo posible-

Luego del tercer beso que se dieron, Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a la parte posterior del edificio donde le esperaban.

Ese cumpleaños fue el inicio de "algo nuevo" entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Dos años y medio después*****

En una hermosa isla griega un imponente hombre vestido completamente de blanco iba con su pequeña hija en brazos al pie del mar y fue cuando se topo con su mejor amigo:

-Hola Shaoran-

-Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Increíble, tu casa es hermosa, recorrí parte de ella, pero mira esta preciosidad que tienes en brazos-

-Si ella es Helena-

-WOW el color de sus ojos se parecen a los de su madre-

-Mi hija es hermosa-

-¿Cómo está tu esposa?-

-Descansando, este nuevo embarazo le ha causado mucho sueño y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo-

-¿Ya saben el género de los bebes?-

-Son dos varones-

-Felicitaciones, hermano-

Shaoran iba acotar algo pero Kerberos venía con su esposa y ella dijo:

-Shaoran-

-Dime Tomoyo-

-Necesito llevarme a la cumpleañera para cambiarla, tu madre y tus hermanas ya están instaladas, los niños están en la piscina con nuestros hijos y la nana-

-Gracias Tomoyo, Helena ve con la tía para que te ponga más linda de lo que eres-

Mientras Tomoyo se llevaba a la cumpleañera, Kerberos saludo a Eriol y le dijo:

-¿Qué te parece la isla?-

-Es hermosa, necesitaba vacaciones-

-Mi esposa y yo vamos a cumplir 10 años de casados en dos meses estás cordialmente invitado-

-WOW eso es mucho tiempo- Dijo Eriol con dramatismo.

Shaoran y Kerberos empezaron a reír de forma divertida por las expresiones de Eriol y este le dijo:

-¿Cuándo van a nacer los bebes?-

-Un mes antes de mi aniversario de bodas-

-WOW tres años, me tienes que dar las gracias, Cupido me quedo corto-Dijo Eriol con diversión y Kerberos volvió a reclamar:

-Perdón si alguien hizo algo por Shaoran y Sakurita fui yo, ya que en los tres meses que fueron novios secretos, yo maneje su agenda-

-Pero yo lo cubrí en el hospital y ante su familia por el noviazgo con la mujer misteriosa, además lo ayude a lidiar con lo de la prensa cuando anunciaron que ellos se había casado en secreto y enterarse del primer embarazo de Sakurita-

-Perdón fui yo el que ayudo a este par, no solo maneje su noviazgo secreto sino su matrimonio secreto y hubiera seguido así, de no ser por el desmayo de Sakurita en plena pasarela de Praga-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que susto nos llevamos, recuerdo que Shaoran casi le da algo cuando se entero por las noticias que su esposa se desmayo en pleno desfile-

***Risas nerviosas***-De parte de Kerberos, quien acoto rápidamente:

-Reconozco que exagere-

-¿Exageraste Kero?-Dijo con reproche Shaoran quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y acoto rápidamente:

-Recuerdo tu llamada, ¡OH DIOS SHAORAN SAKURITA SE MUERE CREO QUE ES UNA SECUELA DEL GOLPE!...

***Risas nerviosas*** -De parte de Kerberos y Eriol y Shaoran miro a su amigo con reproche y le dijo:

-TU ERIOL no te rías, eres otro melodramático aun recuerdo tu cara de horror y tus comentarios:

-Shaoran NO TE ASUSTES, NO TE ATERRES, NO SABEMOS QUE PASO…En serio ustedes dos no sirven para dar noticias-

***Carcajadas sonoras*** De parte de ambos.

Shaoran lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-Iré a ver a mi esposa-

Eriol miro a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida y Kerbero acoto rápidamente:

-Siempre se enoja cuando recordamos esta parte-

-Pero no puedes negar que fue divertido verlos lidiar con su noviazgo secreto, aun recuerdo la cara de su madre y sus hermanas cuando Shaoran les comento tres días antes de la boda quien era la mujer misteriosa con la que él salía-

-No me lo recuerdes que mujeres tan escandalosas, DIOS nunca he conocido mujeres que hablen tanto como las hermanas de Shaoran-

-¿Recuerdas a los niños?-

***Risas divertidas***-Si son un encanto-

-Siempre pensé que fue un noviazgo corto tres meses y ya pero mira falta poco para tres años de matrimonio y de paso tres futuros hijos, me gustaría tener algo así-

-El amor no se busca aparece cuando menos lo pienses Eriol-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Claro, 100% confirmado-

Eriol solo sonrío conciliadoramente mientras recordaban las situaciones que les toco lidiar con el noviazgo y le matrimonio secreto de Shaoran con Sakura y todo el lío que se armo cuando la prensa se entero, sin contar con el lío que se armo en el Hospital.

Fueron situaciones divertidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-Mi amor: ¿Descansaste?-Dijo Shaoran mientras le daba un dulce beso a su esposa en los labios.

***Bostezo***-Si cielo, aunque cuando despierto me siento más cansada-

-Es natural, ahora son dos bebes-

-¿Nuestra bebe donde está?-

-Tomoyo se la llevo para vestirla-

-¿Debería ir ayudarla?-

-No es necesario, mi madre y mis hermanas ya llegaron, están con ella-

-Me alegro que pudieran venir-

-Igual yo-Dijo Shaoran mientras le tocaba el prominente vientre a su esposa y ella le dijo:

-Cielo nos toca cambiarnos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Helena-

-Me parece increíble que nuestra niña cumpla un año-

Sakura beso a su esposo y salió de la cama, en pocos minutos iba empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su preciosa hija y aún había muchas cosas que revisar antes de la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos años después*****

**-En Grecia-**

-¡Papi, papi!...Shaoran abrió los brazos cuando sus tres hijos pequeños vinieron hacia él y noto la mirada de diversión de Tomoyo quien le dijo:

-Llamo mi esposo, Sakurita termina la semana de la moda en Francia y regresa pasado mañana, ¿Cómo estuvo tu seminario?-

-Cansado Tomoyo, pero está confirmado la casa de Hong Kong ya está lista-

-Los voy extrañar-

-No te preocupes tu sabes que Sakura adora Grecia y tenemos habitaciones para ustedes y por supuesto para los niños-

Tomoyo iba decir algo pero la hija de Shaoran llamo su atención y le dijo:

-Papi-

-Dime Helena-

-Papi cuando estemos en China, ¿Me vas a llevar a tu trabajo?-

-Claro, ¿Te gustaría conocer el Hospital donde trabajar tu papá?-

-Sí, yo quiero ser doctora como tú cuando sea grande-

Shaoran se sorprendió por ese comentario y fue cuando dijo:

-Pensé que ibas hacer modelo-

-No-

-Nosotros sí, papi-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Touya y Tian.

Shaoran miro a sus hijos con interés y les dijo:

-¿Ustedes quieren ser modelos?-

-Si yo seré modelo y Tian será fotógrafo-

***Risas divertidas***-¿Su madre sabe sobre esto?-

-Mami siempre dice que debemos hacer lo que nos gusta y nosotros queremos ser modelos y fotógrafos-Dijo Touya.

-Si yo también quiero desfilar y también quiero tomar muchas fotos-Dijo Tian con exageración.

Shaoran solo sonrío con diversión mientras cargaba a su hija en brazos y Tomoyo tomaba las manos de cada niño.

En los próximos días el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto iba radicar en Hong Kong, el cambio se daba porque Shaoran había aceptado ser director del Hospital Prince of Wales, mientras que el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa acepto ser jefe del aérea de cirugía.

Su esposa le apoyo a que tome la dirección del Hospital y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para mantener sus agendas de trabajo equilibradas, la agenda la manejaba Kerberos Reed y Sakura se mudaba a China para emprender un nuevo proyecto iba dejar las pasarelas para convertirse en directora de una casa de modas exclusiva del Grupo Hiragizawa a la que ella pertenecía, en la nueva casa de modas con matriz en Grecia y sucursal en Hong Kong y Japón sería el inicio de nuevos proyectos donde la mezcla de las sedas chinas, japonesas y griegas iban hacer la materia prima de sus próximos diseños.

La esposa de su manager : Tomoyo iba dirigir la casa de moda en Grecia, mientras Sakura iba trabajar con sus cuñadas en Hong Kong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-En Francia-**

Al terminar el desfile de moda que tenía Sakura y Kerberos programado para ese día, ellos se retiraban a la comodidad del hotel Marriott cuando Sakura recibió un mensaje en su móvil y lo leyó en voz alta y dijo:

-Kero, escucha esto: Mi amor , no sé si sabes pero nuestros hijos hoy me hablaron de sus futuras carreras, Helena quiere estudiar medicina y los chicos quieren entran en el mundo de la moda-

-WOW eso me parece increíble, pero siempre pensé que Helena iba ser la Topmodel de la familia, tu sucesora, no tus hijos, moveré mis contactos, tus hijos pueden empezar con las portadas de los niños-

-Cálmate Kero….Sakura marco a su esposo y le dijo:

-Mi amor, así que vamos a tener una doctora en la familia y dos modelos mascúlinos, eso no me esperaba-

-Hola cielo, yo tampoco, ahora entiendo porque este par le encanta tomarse y tomar fotos-

-Kero te manda saludo y dice que les va armar una agenda de trabajo-

-¿No es muy pronto para eso…..

-Pues veras….

Como siguió esa conversación por móvil y los planes futuros para sus hijos ya fue otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia es el inicio de un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

******-.-.- Final de Medicina y Moda -.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. THE END. -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.-¿Qué tal me quedo?. Les dije que este Mini-Fic no iba ser tan dramático y no se pueden quejar porque No les deje un FINAL ABIERTO para este mini-FanFIC de Medicina y Moda. **

**4.- El álbum de FOTOS de este mini-FanFIC está actualizado en mi Facebook, mi usuario es Sake Kinomoto. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**7.- ATENCION CORE.- Sobre tu comentario NEGATIVO y PONZOÑOSO me tome la molestia de contestarte, si te interesa conocer mi comentario al respecto mira la respuesta en mi facebook. Gracias. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. Epílogo

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Medicina y Moda-**

**-Epilogo-**

**-Un aniversario para recordar-**

*****Pocos años después*****

**-En una villa en la isla de Lesbos-Grecia-**

Eran cerca de la media noche faltaba exactamente 10 minutos para cumplir el 7mo Aniversario de BODAS entre Shaoran y Sakura y esa fecha era particularmente especial porque coincidía con varias fechas:

1ro. La Fecha en que Shaoran le pidió a Sakura que sea su novia.

2do. La Fecha en que Shaoran le pidió matrimonio a su novia, luego de un corto romance de tres meses.

3ro. El cumpleaños de su hija: Helena cumplía 6 años mientras que sus gemelos Tian y Touya cumplían 5 años y 1 mes.

Para este séptimo aniversario la familia había decidido aprovechando que era vacaciones en la escuela de los niños salir de Hong Kong y venir a pasar dos semanas en una villa que había adquirido años atrás en Grecia.

Se acercaba la media noche y Shaoran estaba más despierto que nunca viendo como su esposa dormía y se aferraba a él, no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa se infiltre en su rostro y empezó a recordar como su vida dio un giro drástico al conocer a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****8 años y tres meses atrás*****

Era el día del cumpleaños de Shaoran Li no pudo evitar ver con una gran sonrisa que hace escasos segundo había dejado a su novia y noto los delicados y caros regalos que ella le había traído.

1ro. Un reloj de oro de una marca reconocida gravado en la parte de atrás con la fecha de su cumpleaños que decía:

_Feliz cumpleaños Dr. Li Shaoran _

_De: Sakura Amamiya._

2do. Los finos estilógrafos para escribir.

3ro. Las botellas de Vino.

4to. Los dulces.

Ella realmente se había esmerado.

Pero hubo algo que se le paso por alto y no sabía cómo iba a manejarlo:

-¿Cómo sería su relación con una persona pública?-

-¿Qué tan difícil sería tener una relación con una reconocida Top-model?

Pero inmediatamente descarto sus dudas, a él le gustaba Sakura era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

En el hospital que trabajar Shaoran no paso desapercibido el semblante relajado de él y fue cuando su mejor amigo se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué tal el regalo de cumpleaños?-

Shaoran le mostro una sonrisa amplia, nada propia de él y le dijo:

-No pienso contarte absolutamente nada-

-¿Qué, Porqué?. No espera Shaoran yo ayude para armar tú sorpresa de cumpleaños, no fue nada fácil convencer a tus hermanas …..Eriol calló al notar el semblante serio de Shaoran, quien le pregunto:

-¿Le dijiste a mis hermanas sobre Sakura?-

-No, solo…Espera la llamaste por su nombre, ¿Cómo

-Ella es mi novia- Shaoran dejo a un desconcertado hombre con la boca literalmente abierta y fue cuando salió del lugar y Eriol grito:

-Espera, me tienes que contar-

-No diré nada más-

-Dime-

-No-

Al final del día luego que Eriol molestara tanto a Shaoran durante sus operaciones, almuerzo y merienda logro que él le diera breves detalles de lo que paso con Sakura el día anterior pero en vez de felicitarle Eriol le hizo notar algo que Shaoran no se había dado cuenta:

-Entonces ella es tú novia, ¿Es algo serio o es solo temporal?-

-Mis relaciones han sido puntuales pero seria, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Porque Sakura no es una doctora-

-¿El punto es?-

-Eres un hombre que pasa 100% metido en el trabajo, tus relaciones han fracasado porque las has descuidado al poner siempre como prioridad el trabajo, Sakura no está en tu aérea, ella es una mujer de mundo que trabaja y viaja constantemente-

-No veo a donde quieres llegar-

-Shaoran, ¿Qué vas hacer cuando ella venga a Hong Kong solo por ti y tu empieces a excusar con que debes operar y trabajar?-

-Ella sabe que mi….

-Si pones como prioridad tu trabajo antes que tu relación, ella se va aburrir de ti y tu relación va terminar más rápido de lo que empezó-

Shaoran se quedo callado y Eriol dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Debes empezar a delegar, no puedes continuar siento el neurocirujano estrella del lugar, necesitas ampliar tu equipo de trabajo con más colegas en tu aéreas y educar a los residentes para que cuando venga Sakura tu tengas la confianza que el equipo que has armado es 100% confiable y puedas ausentarte sin problema alguno-

-Tu consejo es válido-

**-Shaoran POV-**

Debo decir que es la primera vez que caigo en cuenta en eso, sino fuera por Eriol no me habría dado cuenta que yo siempre pongo como mi prioridad mi trabajo pero si quiero que esto funcione debo empezar evaluar mis prioridades.

**-¡Ring!-Mensaje de Texto-**

_-Dr. Li soy Kerberus Reed, el manager de Sakura A. Ella me dio la noticia que ustedes son novios, necesito reunirme con usted está noche, le paso mi email para que me confirme si nos podemos ver, estoy hospedado en el Hotel Marriott-_

-¿Qué raro qué quera hablar conmigo el Sr. Reed?-

Pero al final del día Shaoran se sorprendió ver en un carro Merdeces Benz último modelo a dos guardaespaldas y al chofer que preguntaron por él y lo escoltaron a donde estaba el manager de su novia.

El manager al ver al doctor Li dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y orden la cena en la lujosa suite donde se hospedaba y le dijo:

-Lamento si interrumpí su trabajo pero lo que debo hablar con usted Dr. Li es algo serio-

Al notar la mirada del Dr. Li y como miraba alrededor se animo a decir:

-Sakura no está aquí, probablemente ella venga el fin de semana dependiendo de lo que usted y yo concretemos hoy día-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y le pregunto:

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?-

-No quiero ofenderlo pero es la primera vez que Sakura se interesa por un hombre, por favor Dr. Li no ponga esa cara, el mundo conoce a la arrebatadora y sexy TOPMODEL Esmeraldas pero detrás de ella hay una mujer de carne y hueso que es valiosa para mí y que tienes cualidades que cualquier hombre sabría apreciar pero los hombres que la han tratado se limitan a ver la parte superficial y material, quiero saber Dr. Li ¿Hasta qué punto usted le interesa Sakura como mujer?, ¿Lo que tiene con ella tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en algo serio o solo desea pasar el tiempo con ella?-

-Primero mis intenciones con Sakura son serias, no soy hombre de jugar con una mujer-

-Esa respuesta me gusta-

-No puedo decirle si tenemos futuro porque recién empezamos, debemos conocernos y ver si tenemos química, si congeniamos, si podemos manejar nuestra relación a pesar de nuestros trabajos que son opuestos son muchos factores-

-Me gusta su honestidad, entonces no creo que haya problema que usted lea y firme estas capitulaciones-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Seré claro con usted prometí a mi prima lejana cuidar de su hija, detrás de Sakura hay un imperio económico invaluable que la respalda, eso sumado a que es una persona pública, necesito asegurarme que usted está con ella porque le interesa ella y no su dinero y espero que por favor no me mal interprete pero debo tomar ciertas precauciones, además Sakurita me comento que quieren tener su relación en secreto y respeto su decisión eso significa que debe usted firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad y confirmarme por escrito que todo material que obtenga de ella no lo va publicar ni vender a los medios para lucrarse de ello-

Shaoran miro los documentos y pregunto:

-¿Sakura está de acuerdo con todo esto?-

-Ella no sabe de mi venida pero si usted no firma los documentos me da entender que su interés no es ella sino lo que ella representa entonces no permitiría que ella este con usted, soy yo el que maneja sus finanzas, soy yo él que la ha cuidado hasta ahora y tengo tener la certeza que el hombre o el posible hombre al que se la voy entregar valga la pena, ¿No sé si me entiende?-

-¿Usted es como el hermano de ella?-

-Hermano, padre, abuelo, la etiqueta no importa he cuidado de Sakura desde que era una niña, la conozco al revés y al derecho y sé lo que le conviene-

-No tengo problemas en firmar estos documentos una vez que lo haya leído pero tengo una duda o más bien una pregunta-

-Adelante, llego la cena, hablamos durante la comida-

-Claro, sobre esas relaciones que ella tiene…

-Se terminan, mientras Sakura ha estado soltera el tema de sus noviazgos ficticio ante las cámaras ha sido por publicidad, a ella le pagan para aprovechar su imagen pero si usted acepta firmar los documentos y me ratifica su noviazgo con ella, yo cancelo ese tipo de trabajo y paso a manejar sus agendas personales en pocas palabras le hare espacio en su agenda para que pueda llevar una relación con usted y se vayan conociendo-

Shaoran empezó a leer los documentos mientras Kerberus empezó a servir la deliciosa cena al estilo griego y fue cuando finalmente dijo:

-No tengo problemas en firmarlo pero hay algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo-

-¿Qué parte?-

-En caso de ruptura el Dr. Li Shaoran no podrá disponer de todo el material que le haya dado o que haya hecho con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto ni podrá hablar sobre lo que ha sido su relación con ella ni con familiares, amigos o con los medios-

-Eso merma la libertad de expresión y ¿Qué es eso de no podrá solicitar una indemnización por ruptura de noviazgo?-

-Es una mera formalidad pero es necesaria para que usted no saque ventaja de lo que le de Sakura-

-No es mi intención usar a Sakura, pero Eriol que es mi mejor amigo sabe sobre mi relación con ella y él es de mi confianza, y mi familia aún no le he dicho por ahora no les diré pero si lo mío con Sakura se concreta debo hablarles de mi novia-

-Hágame una lista de las personas que van a conocer sobre su noviazgo secreto y que firmen las capitulaciones de confiabilidad-

***Suspiro de fastidio de parte de Li Shaoran***

-Se que toda esta formalidad no le gusta pero es el precio por salir Sakura, nadie le obliga firmarlo-

-Me gustaría tener un voto de confianza-

-Sakura confía en usted, yo no porque no lo conozco y es mi trabajo velar por los interés de ella, lo que ella representa y lo que ella arma, tal vez usted ahora no lo entiende pero algún día y espero no muy lejano va ser padre entonces ahí me va entender cuando le digo qué estas formalidades son necesarias.-

Shaoran no dijo nada más y se dispuso a cenar, luego revisaría cuidadosamente cada punto y finalmente firmaría los documentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después que Shaoran salió de la suite de Kerberus, él paso un sms a Sakura por la hora sabía que ella debería estar durmiendo donde decía:

-_El Dr. Li Shaoran no tuvo problemas en firmar las capitulaciones, felicitaciones Sakurita es oficial tienes novio-_

**¡Ring! **Kerberus no se sorprendió que Sakura le llame a los pocos segundos de haberle enviado el mensaje de texto.

-Kero-

-Antes que digas algo era necesario-

-¿Se enojo?-Pregunto con cuidado Sakura

-Fue incomodo para él pero firmo los documentos sin problema alguno, pude notar que él realmente está interesado en ti-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Tengo un buen ojo para eso, ahora te daré unos consejitos sobre…..

-¡Callate KERO!. Buenas noches. BYE-

-Oye, espera….Pi-Pi-Pi.. Me cerro ***Carcajada Sonora***

-Sakurita me vas escuchar cuando te vea en persona-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Shaoran estaba en el carro que lo llevaría a su departamento y no pudo pensar en voz alta:

-Vaya no recuerdo haber firmado tantos documentos para salir con una mujer pero ella vale la pena, veamos cómo nos va-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

La semana paso inusualmente lento para el Dr. Li Shaoran en todo esos días no había recibido noticias de su novia, por las noticias del internet supo que estaba desfilando en PRAGA.

Por otro lado Kerberus Reed le hizo llegar nuevos documentos para firmar y la copia notariada de los que ya había firmado. Era completamente extraño ese inicio de relación con la famosa Topmodel.

Decidió no pensar y divagar y se dedico a terminar su jornada de trabajo había sido una semana complicada.

Al salir del Hospital fue con calma hacia su departamento y fue cuando noto algo fuera de lugar, tres carros Mercedes Benz al pie de su edificio y fue cuando apresuro el paso y noto la cara del portero del lugar quien le dijo:

-Buenas noches Dr. Li me tome el atrevimiento de darle la copia de las llaves de su departamento a su novia-

-¿Ella está arriba?- Pregunto Shaoran omitiendo el saludo e ingreso rápidamente donde estaba el ascensor.

-¡Sí!-

-Gracias Señor Takara, por cierto buenas noches mil disculpa por omitir el saludo-

El señor Takara sonrío y le dijo:

-Ella lo espera-

-Gracias-

Al ingresar al departamento Shaoran fue directo a la cocina y ahí la vio ella estaba con un delantal preparando comida tradicional japonesa y fue cuando la sorprendió con un caluroso abrazo y el ansiado beso no se hizo esperar y ella le dijo:

-Bienvenido a casa-

-¡Te extrañe!-

-Lo siento, esta semana fue compleja tuve desfiles en Praga, Milano y Madrid y Kerberus tubo que cambiar mi agenda del fin de semana para poder estar venir-

-¿Estás cansada?, no debiste preparar la cena hubieras… **¡Ding Dong!** …

-¿Esperas alguna persona?-

-NO y menos a está hor….¡SHAORAN primito abre SOY MEILING vine con tus hermanas SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!...Ambos castaños se sobresaltaron al grito de la prima intrusa y Sakura miro con asombro el rostro ensombrecido de su novio y le pregunto:

-¿Tú primas y hermanas?-

-No sé que hacen aquí, por favor ve a mi habitación y ponle llave seré breve con ellas-

Sakura recibió el beso casto de su novio y se dio prisa en ir a su habitación mientras tanto el Dr. Li abría la puerta y dijo:

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-¡EH! Primito esa es la forma de recibirnos no nos hemos visto en cuatro años desde que me mude a Londres-

-¿Qué pasa hermanito no te alegra de vernos?-Dijo Fuutie con diversión

-Esperen un segundo, ¿Qué es ese aroma?-dijo Sheifa mientras Meiling, Faren y Feimei ingresaron a la cocina del Dr. Li y dijeron con asombro:

-¿Hay una mujer aquí?-

-¡Cállense ustedes cinco y ahora mismo se van!

-Espera un momento primito, ¿Interrumpimos algo?-Dijo Meiling con malicia.

-¿Ella está aquí donde?-Dijo Futtie y Faren acoto rápidamente:

-¡OMG! Nuestro Shao tiene novia o estas saliendo con alguien ¿Por qué la ocultas?-

-¿Quién es? Dijo Sheifa.

El Dr. Li Shaoran tuvo un problema grande en tratar de lidiar con las escandalosas de sus hermanas y de su prima, fueron tres horas que se tomo entre tratar de sacarlas de su departamento.

La cena de arruino.

Sakura se quedo dormida en el armario porque las escandalosas intrusas ingresaron al dormitorio de su novio aunque este trato de que ellas no ingresen pero eran cinco mujeres contra uno.

Shaoran estaba enojado por las intrusas cuando finalmente se fueron busco por unos cinco minutos en su habitación cuando encontró a su novia durmiendo en su armario, la tomo con delicadeza y la acostó en su cama y le quito los zapatos y delicadamente la chaqueta y los sujetadores de cabello.

Luego regreso a la cocina a guardar los alimentos para que no se dañe y acomodar las cosas de Sakura, regreso a su habitación y con cuidado se acostó a su lado y durmió por primera vez abrazada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

-Mmm…..¡Gemidos suaves!-

Shaoran interrumpió sus recuerdos cuando sintió que la hermosa mujer a su lado empezó a despertar al escuchar las campanadas del reloj de cuerda que estaba en la pared.

***Bostezo***-Cielo feliz aniversario- Dijo Sakura mientras se frotaba los ojos y se acomodo en los brazos de su esposo y al alzar la mirada le dio un suave beso.

Shaoran correspondió el beso y le dijo a su esposa:

-¡Feliz aniversario mi amor!-

Sakura sonrío y se sentó y le dijo:

-Me gustaría ver el amanecer contigo ¿Vamos a la playa?-

-Claro cielo, vamos-

La ventaja que su villa era de un solo piso y los grandes ventanales daban directo a la playa.

Shaoran tomo a su esposa de la mano y se apresuro a salir del lugar y ella se animo a preguntar:

-¿Eres feliz?-

-Mucho y ¿Tú?-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y no contesto la pregunta sino que le respondió con un suave beso que trasmitía lo que ella sentía por él, al romper el beso, Shaoran le dijo:

-Antes que despertaras recordé cómo se dio nuestro corto noviazgo-

***Risas divertidas***-¿Noviazgo?-Dijo Sakura en son de broma.

-Bueno al menos lo intente-

***Risas nerviosas***-¡OH Si! Agradezco el esfuerzo no recuerdo si alguna vez tuvimos una cita verdadera con la intromisión de tus hermanas y de tu prima-

-No me lo recuerdes, no puedo creer que cada vez que llegabas a mi departamento ellas cayeran como paracaidistas-

***Risas divertidas***-¿Recuerdas la cara que pusieron cuando me presentantes antes ellas?-

***Carcajadas Sonoras***-¿Bromeas?. Fue la primera vez que las deje callada incluso hasta les tomé un foto.

Shaoran empezó a recordar: **¿Cómo le propuso matrimonio a Sakura?-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-Pregunto Eriol mientras venía con el almuerzo.

-Estoy fastidiado que mis hermanas y mi prima sean unas entrometidas, no sé cómo lo hacen pero cada vez que mi novia viene ellas aparecen-

-Es normal, hasta a mi me han acosado para saber: ¿Quién es la mujer misteriosa?, Por cierto ¿Cómo va ese romance?-

Shaoran le mostro un estuche con un hermoso anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes y un par de aretes de esmeraldas y le dijo:

-Sé que no sería apropiado darle un solitario a mi novia porque no lo puede usar en público pero pensé tal vez las esmeraldas sería una buena opción-

-Un delicado regalo y…Espera un segundo ¿No estarás pensando proponerle matrimonio?, es muy pronto-

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

-No me basta con tenerla por momentos-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Sí!, Veamos que tal me va, ella viene esta noche por eso necesito que te encargues de mis hermanas y de mi prima.

-¡OMG! Me deberás un gran favor-

-Si ella acepta serás mi padrino de boda-

-¿Y el manager?-

-Serás el primer padrino de mi futuro hijo/a-

-¡WOW! Realmente estás hablando en serio.

-¿Lo dudaste alguna vez?-

Claro la propuesta de matrimonio fue malograda por la aparición de sus sobrinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Shaoran se empezó a enojar de nuevo al recordar esa parte y Sakura llamo su atención y le dijo:

-¿Cielo, qué pasa?-

-Perdona recordé cuando te propuse matrimonio-

-Por tu cara debo decir que llegaste cuando Hien y el resto de tus sobrinos me ubicaron en el armario de tu habitación-

-Me parece increíble que no tuvimos una cita real sin que termines durmiendo dentro del armario de mi habitación-

***Risas divertidas***-Fue interesante-

-Recordé el escándalo que armaron mis hermanas y mi prima cuando les grite-

***Risas divertidas***-¿Cómo no olvidarlo?. Gritaste en plena sala:

-¡YA BASTA! Qué pésima costumbre tienen de venir cuando no las he invitado, está noche era especial para mí, le iba a proponer matrimonio a mi NOVIA y ustedes lo arruinaron-

***Risas divertidas*** De parte de Shaoran quien al terminar de reír dijo:

-Ahora me río pero en ese momento me enoje mucho y fue peor cuando Hien te trajo a la sala y tú preguntantes: ¿Qué dijiste? Y mis hermanas se quedaron mudas al darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo mi noviazgo secreto era nada menos que con la famosa TOPMODEL ESMERALDA-

-Realmente mi cielo fue una pedida de matrimonio inusual, pero me encanto nuestra boda-

-Deberíamos escribir nuestras memorias: ¿Cómo armar una boda en tres días?, ¿En serio Sakura, como hizo Kerberus?-

-El había planificado el día de mi boda desde que nací, me encanto que nos casáramos en GRECIA, en la playa, fue realmente muy lindo-

-A mi me encanto la LUNA DE MIEL fue fabulosa-

Sakura ante ese comentario no pudo evitar ponerse roja y su esposo se empezó a reír divertido por esas expresiones de ellas y se animo a decirle:

-Vamos mi amor se que disfrutaste mucho nuestra luna de miel a pesar de estar aterrada nuestra noche de bodas-

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Fue embarazoso esa llamada de Kero cuando me dijo: ¿Sakurita si sabes lo que tienes que hacer o NO?, Ni recordar los TIP's que me dio Tomoyo en serio ese par son pésimos consejeros-

***Carcajadas SONORAS*** De parte de Shaoran, quien ante la incomodidad de su esposa, solo la abrazo y le susurro al oído:

-Me fascino ser el primero que te inicie en los placeres de la carne y espero ser el UNICO y el ÚLTIMO-

-Para mí eres el único-Dijo Sakura mientras besaba a su esposo y Shaoran le dijo:

-Nuestro matrimonio secreto fue más calmado hasta que me hiciste pegar el susto de mi vida con ese desmayo en las pasarelas de Praga-

-Kero hizo un drama sin necesidad, aunque reconozco que mi primer embarazo no me asentó para nada, con Helena tuve los peores estragos-

-Lo sé me hiciste padecer ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo Sakura apenada al recordar los desmayos, las nauseas, tuvo que dejar las pasarelas a partir del 4to mes porque sus estragos eran fatales.

-No pasa nada amor, aunque no me gusto esos estragos me tuviste al borde del abismo, me hubiera gustado verte con antojos y no con estragos-

-Casi no tuve, en cambio en el embarazo de los gemelos que sueño que me daba-

-Me acorde de la prensa, que problema que nos dio-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, pasar mi primer embarazo y teniendo el acoso de la prensa no fue nada fácil, pero Kero y Eriol nos ayudaron mucho-

-Si estoy agradecido con ambos, nos ayudaron mucho-

-Mira cielo, el sol empieza aparecer-

-Va ser un hermoso día, pero sabes lo que realmente me hace feliz-

-Dime cielo-

-Tenerte como compañera y que me hayas dado una hermosa familia-

Sakura respondió el beso de su esposo, mientras continuaban recordando lo que habían vivido juntos y fue cuando su esposo al terminar el beso dijo:

-¿Quién lo diría que terminaría enamorado de una sexy modelo?-

-Yo nunca me imagine terminar enamorada y casada con un doctor-

Ambos se sentaron en completo silencio frente al mar y vieron el hermoso amanecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-El Final del Epílogo-**

**-El Final de Medicina y Moda-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, me faltaba el EPILOGO de esta historia, no la profundizo porque saben que la parte del romance –NO es mi FUERTE- Además expreso me la había saltado porque si la hubiera puesto eso hubiera hecho el drama 100% predecible. **

**5.- Mi horario de actualización va ser Martes-Jueves-Viernes. Pero por cuestión de salud no pude publicar el Jueves por lo que hare entre hoy y mañana. La próxima semana espero poder actualizar en el horario que me he auto-impuesto para darle continuidad a mis FANFICS.**

**6.- Les invito a leer el siguiente CP. De Relatos Íntimos – Mi nueva historia: Tiempo de Amar que la voy a continuar la próxima semana y subo hoy el 1er. CP de Madre Virgen II : Lazos de Familia que la voy a continuar en SEPT. Del 2012. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
